In the Light
by IamSlytherin
Summary: One year passed since Harry came out after a kiss with Lucius. Now engaged he is ready to not only marry but take the relationship to the next step physically as well. HP/LM, SS/SB, RL/NT, HG/DM, warn slash mpreg au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

He kissed Harry's hand. "I love you. I was forced into an arranged marriage with a woman I never loved and never thought to have a chance at love. But you changed that. You have made me happier then I ever imagined being. Will you marry me?"

Harry was in tears but he managed to squeak out. "Yes."

Lucius slid the beautiful ring onto his hand and standing up he spun Harry around off his feet in a long passionate kiss. As he put Harry back down on his feet and their lips drew apart but still inches from each other they were alerted to the fact that they were not alone by clapping. Harry turned to see all of his guests watching.

His dads were the first to come over and Harry looked at Sirius unsure how he would react. "Dad?"

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "You know I am so happy for you. I know I wasn't this time last year but I see what a good man Luc is. I am so happy for you."

Crying in his dads arms Harry was amazed at how much had changed since this time last summer. His birthday last year Draco had given him and Lucius his blessing so they had got back together but a few weeks later his dad walked in on them and out on he and Severus. Now his dad was not only giving his blessing but he was also really happy for them. But as he turned to his father he reminded himself what changed there too. He had gone from hating the man and reluctantly giving his blessing to calling him father and as excited about their baby, Sirius now five months pregnant.

Severus turned from congratulating Severus and pulled him into his own hug. "Congratulations Harry. You know I am probably one of the happiest for you."

Harry nodded and he looked at him. "I owe this day to you. You talked Draco into his blessing and helped with dad. Thank you so much father."

Draco was probably the happiest though. If anyone Harry had thought would never approve of their marriage more then his dad it had been Draco. Draco though was beaming as he hugged his dad and he practically cut off Harry's oxygen supply when he came to hug him.

Draco smiled. "I guess you have to keep your promise not to make me call you dad. Are you going to make me a big brother soon? I want that baby sister."

Harry smirked. "Your father and I are not even engaged for ten minutes and you want to know if I am pregnant yet? How about he makes an honest man of me first."

They had been speaking of children since before their first date and there was no doubt that Harry and Lucius would have one of their own sooner then later. They were both still picturing their own little girl. Especially with Remus and Sirius both expecting daughters.

He turns to Remus and asked. "I know the wedding is not till New Years but I hope since father will be Luc's witness, you'd walk me down the aisle with dad."

It was Remus' turn to be in tears. "You know I'd be so honoured Harry. It really means the world to me that you'd ask."

Reminding Remus his promise to always be the man's son went both ways. He considered Arthur like a dad but in his heart he had three dads, and a father who he knew like his mother would watch over him on his wedding day. With Severus sure to be by his fiancé's side, he'd be so touched to have both men by his side. The hard pat would be choosing only two witnesses as he knew Lucius would have Draco and Severus at his side. He had time; they planned on marriage at New Years.

Lucius pulled him into his arms after the Weasleys had congratulated him. "I already have a few plans for our wedding and both our honeymoons."

Harry was reminded that they were going to have a proper second one, longer in the summer when they had time. "I think I like the sounds of that."

Definitely the romantic of the two he knew what ever Lucius planned would be incredible. They'd go away for a week after the wedding but go for a wild adventure later after their holiday. He seemed to take after his dads for he and his dads were leaving in a few days for two weeks to Australia for the proper honeymoon they were promised as well. Harry was reluctant to leave his new fiancé so soon but he had been looking forward to the new trip.

The birthday party continued well after dinner but that night Lucius rarely left his side. "I have a very special plan for the two of just tomorrow."

Harry knew Lucius wanted to celebrate their engagement alone. "I like the sounds of that Luc. I'd like to enjoy my fiancé to myself."

The term fiancé seemed so wonderful to both of them now. Lucius had been engaged since he was fifteen to Narcissa, married at eighteen. But he had never used the term willingly. His only joy was Draco. He'd love every child he and his husband were blessed with but the marriage and his husband himself were just as precious.

Harry scooped up Calliope into his arms. "You know perhaps next summer when we take out proper honeymoon we will work on our own little one."

Lucius definitely liked the sounds of that. "I know you want to finish quidditch in your senior year. I can definitely wait till next summer to try."

Over hearing the comment Draco suggested they try right away. Harry smirked for as much as he knew Draco wanted to be a big brother, it was about quidditch. Draco had never defeated Harry in quidditch before. He had tried to convert Harry to a snake last year. The last time the snakes had won the cup was in first year when Draco was not on the team and the lions lost their last game as Harry was in the hospital wing. They had still beaten the snakes though earlier in the season.

There were toasts before bed and Sirius raised a glass. "To my son on his seventeenth birthday, his engagement to the love of his life and being made head boy."

Seeing his son's confusion on the last Severus handed him a badge. "We were told a week ago. Albus said we could present this to you on your birthday."

There was no surprise that Hermione had made head girl but he had expected Draco to have made head boy as he was the top male student. Draco reminded Harry he only beat Harry by a half percent last year. Draco did not mind his brother beat him to it.

Draco clapped him on the back. "You know when you and your dads get back from your trip, I and the guys are taking you out. You need your first pub crawl."

Harry smiled but looked at Hermione. "I think your girlfriend would protest if it was just the guys but I would definitely be up for that."

Though seventh year meant they'd be able to leave school evenings and weekends when not busy with classes and other activities, Harry still thought doing the drinking binge before the school year started, would be a good idea. Besides the Three Broomsticks was not the most exciting bar to head out to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit surprised when Lucius removed the blindfold the next day after a portkey and he found they were standing on the banks of a Scottish Loch but he knew this time they were not at Loch Ness. This was a far more remote beautiful location with a small town off in the distance.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I thought instead of a touristy day we could take a nice walk and have a picnic, just the two of us."

Harry linked hands with him. "I really like the sounds of that. After spending all day with our family and friends yesterday, I want you all to myself."

He had considered taking Harry off to some where grand like Paris or something but though Harry was growing closer to being ready for his more extravagant ways he had wanted his fiancé to himself. He planned on making sure both their honeymoons would sweep Harry absolutely off his feet.

They walked into the small town and Harry was a bit surprised when they came to a small 17th century coaching inn. "Luc?"

Lucius kissed him. "I have booked us a suite here. I will not ask you to share my bed if you're not ready. There are two. I just wanted us to have the entire day."

Harry pulled him in for a tender kiss assuring his fiancé he knew that Lucius would not have rushed him. As of yesterday they had his dad's blessing to take it further for Harry was of age but Lucius knew Harry still needed to have it taken slow. After confronting his Uncle and then his former friend's attack, Harry needed time.

A friendly looking woman greeted them. "You must be the nice couple who are staying in our Wallace suite tonight. Your room and picnic basket are ready for you."

Lucius smiled and took the key from the woman. "Thank you for arranging this for us."

As they walked through the six room inn Lucius explained that it was a small family operated business run by the older woman and her husband. Most of the guests sat down together for dinner in the small dinning room and there was a quiet parlour as well. He remembered how Harry had been fond of the history when they had been there for their second date when they had been at Loch Ness.

Lucius led him into a beautiful room in the eaves of the hotel where there was only one king-size bed but he pointed the couch in the sitting area. "It pulls out."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "I am not ready to have sex but I think we can manage to share a bed. Besides you're an old man, won't want to hurt your back."

Nipping his fiancé on the nose Lucius assured Harry that it would take more then that to hurt his back. The room definitely had wonderful old charm with some beautiful prints on the wall and even a muggle style claw foot tub in the bathroom. There were even a few bouquets of wild flowers that Lucius arranged for.

They eventually left and headed through town and out along the loch on a hike. Harry smirked. "See you are an old man my love, you need a cane."

Lucius playfully smacked him on the arm. "I assure you where we are going you might wish you had a walking stick my love and I won't be carrying you."

Though Loch Ness had been beautiful it was nothing Harry thought to this place. It was so beautiful and remote, not a tourist location, a few farms here and there and the village where they were staying. They hiked through the beautiful fields of heather and up through some of the more hilly trails where he saw Luc had a point. His amazing fiancé took pity on him and found a walking stick for him. They had a picnic lunch on a butte with an amazing view of the lake as well as the town across.

They were heading back when the bad weather started and Lucius kissed him. "I guess even in summer in the highlands you can't expect good weather all the time."

Harry took his arm for apparition. "Well then I guess we will just have to snuggle in front of the fire back at the inn and enjoy some of the owner's stories."

When they arrived back at the inn the old woman smiled and ushered them into the parlour where the eight other guests were all trying to stay warm and dry, some playing board games and others talking. Harry and Lucius took up the muggle chess board and laughed at the novelty of pieces that did not talk and fight. Harry had seen normal chess for years before Hogwarts but it had been so long.

As they went into the dinning room for a dinner of lamb stew and bread Lucius apologized. "This wasn't exactly the romantic night for two I wanted for you."

Harry kissed him. "You could not have stopped the bad weather. Besides I am having an amazing time with you."

Though the plans had definitely changed from what he intended Lucius agreed with Harry that things had worked out well. After dinner they enjoyed sitting curled in front of the fire in the sitting room while the owner shared stories from his family who had been in the area for hundreds of years. They had worked as stewards for the noble of the area and the coaching house was all that was left of the original estate. There was some mulled cider on the cool summer evening and music to follow.

Later that night Harry came from the bathroom in boxers and reached over and drew Lucius in for a long tender kiss. "Still joining me in the bed?"

Lucius pulled back and smiled. "If you mean it. I want you to be comfortable my love. You know I am fine with the pull out bed."

Drawing his fiancé towards the bed and down with him he dissolved into the warm arms and passionate kissing of Lucius. Lucius took such pleasure as Harry's mouth opened and his tongue slid inside the young man's mouth and his hands went to Harry's chest. Harry did not stiffen or draw away as he had the last time but just put his hands behind the man's neck and kept him in place. Eventually Lucius' mouth left his and latched on to one of Harry's earlobes eliciting a wonderful moan from the boy's throat which deepened and his mouth trailed down his neck, his teeth gently grazing the skin here and there, sinking fully into the collar bone. He looked up with such a smile when Harry hissed from the sensation when Lucius latched on to one and then the other of his lovely pink nipples. He stopped as he knew Harry was not ready for him to go further but as he came up to Harry and pulled him close Harry surprised him slightly by repaying him. He was a bit less adventurous when Lucius but he felt Harry's teeth tugging his earlobes and fingers tracing his bare chest and nipples, tweaking them with his fingers and not his teeth.

Eventually Harry settled snuggled into his arms and Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much Harry. You have made me happier then I ever imagined."

Harry smiled as his fiancé's hand played with his engagement ring. "Luc you keep making my dreams come true. I am the lucky one. Thank you."

As Harry drifted off to sleep he knew Harry felt lucky for many reasons including feeling like he did not deserve this happiness. He had been so worried Luc would leave him over his Uncle and then over his friends. Lucius did not care how long it took. He'd prove Harry was worthy of his love and that he'd never leave him.

He looked down at the ring Harry wore. "I kept my promise that would be on your finger this summer. I will keep my promise to be with you always, my love."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though slightly reluctant to leave Lucius and sad they had not done the trip before his birthday Harry had to admit that he was still excited. The three of them had spoken for some time about where they wanted to go for they planned it unlike New York. They had considered a number of places but Australia had been the final choice. It was a mix of both their wedding and honeymoon, a touch of the city as well as the wild. They'd be staying in Sydney but they would be going to Cairns and some other locations as well.

Lucius kissed him. "At least this time I don't have to worry about any good looking blokes stealing you while you're away. I do wish the ring was flashier though."

Harry smacked him gently. "I don't need some five carat diamond on my hand for people to know I am engaged and stay away. I promise you are my one and only."

Groans and a reminder that the portkey was about to leave had Harry leave the arms of his fiancé and join his dads. They had gone to the international portkey terminal in London so that they could have a one portkey trip. It would be easier on the five month pregnant Sirius whose baby bump was going to be under concealment charms for the next two weeks. They were going to be staying at a muggle hotel in Sydney though they would be combining wizard and muggle activities.

It was his dad who looked bit green when they arrived in Australia and they planned it so they arrived in the late evening so they could sleep right away and not worry about jet leg. Though they took a portkey there was still a strain on the body for longer trips and since Sirius was pregnant that had grown. It was not late yet though and after settling into their Sydney harbour hotel suite with amazing views of the Opera house, they headed out for some dinner.

Sirius groaned when they board a boat though. "I thought we were just going for some dinner. First a portkey and now a boat."

Severus handed him a bottle. "Well then it is a good thing my love that you are married to a potions master. I made sure I had something for sea sickness."

They would be spending a lot of the two weeks travelling for they were doing things like Ayers rock and the Blue Mountains, Penguin parade down in Melbourne and the rainforest as well. They had decided that the first day in Sydney they still should take advantage of even with a cruise before dinner and a trip to the opera house.

The boat was not too bad on his stomach and they all loved the sunset over the harbour and the stop at the opera house which was really beautiful. They stopped at an Aussie pub for dinner on their way back towards the hotel. There was a rugby game going on so there were plenty of people in the pub but they got a table.

Sirius swallowed some of his hamburger and laughed. "I have muggle television and I never understood these weird sports they have. I'll take quidditch any day."

Harry shrugged. "For playing I agree but rugby isn't too bad to watch. I remember being forced to watch lawn bowling and cricket with my relatives."

As they chowed down on burgers and soda for Harry and Severus took pity on their pregnant companion and stayed away from alcohol, the excitement of the other people in the pub as it turned out to be a major game, spread to them. They were cheering as loudly for the home team as the other patrons by the end of the game and Sirius encouraged the other two to accept when one of the patrons bought a round of beers at the end to celebrate the win.

As they headed back for the hotel Severus smiled. "I know it must be a bit odd to be away from your fiancé so soon but we're glad you still joined us."

Harry hugged them both. "We have been planning this for months and I wanted to come with you as much as you wanted me to. I would not have missed it."

They had considered going earlier in the summer but they had not really known when or how Lucius had planned on proposing. They had been told the weather would be slightly warmer in some of the southern locations they were going if they waited till August. Harry laughed to think this was what Australians considered winter.

Harry looked at the pendent he had been given by one of the fans. "I think we need to go to a rugby game for real if we can before we go home. It was cool."

Sirius even agreed with that when they got to their suite. "There are not too many exciting things I can join you two in. I'd be up for cheering in the stands next."

Though he had assured his son and husband he wanted them to do the activities, Sirius could not do the rock climbing or diving with Harry and Severus. They had made sure there were plenty of things he'd do with them as well though. They were all looking forward to the aboriginal cultural adventure the next day and wondered if they'd have any luck throwing boomerangs though after the wedding in Africa the spear throwing might not be too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was excited to return to school for his senior year. He and his dads had come to school a few days before the start of term, having been back from Australia only for a few days. Lucius and Draco came back at the same time as well. Harry and Draco went of course to the train station again with Hagrid. Harry had two new pieces of jewellery between his ring and his head boy badge to show off that year. He had the badge for a month now but he still could not believe it wasn't Draco's.

Draco was anxious to see Hermione. He was not the only one who had been away from the one he loved for the past few weeks. Hermione and her parents had spent three weeks in France with relatives they visited most summers.

Harry nudged his brother. "You know if you're this love sick when the two of you are apart for a part of the summer, you really are going to have to marry her."

Draco smirked. "You're one to talk though dad wasn't much better while you were gone. Bit I do see marriage with Hermione down the road. And kids hopefully."

From what Harry knew both Hermione and Draco were planning on living in London after graduation. Draco was going to work for his father in Malfoy Industries though he was not sure what department yet, and Hermione wanted to study law. Lucius had already confided he was going to offer the couple the townhouse to live in while students in the city so they would not need to worry about finding a flat. Since Hermione would have three years of law school he doubted they'd start for kids until after that though.

Hermione did not seem any less happy to see Draco when she got off the train. She threw herself into his arms. "I missed you Drake."

Draco kissed her tenderly. "Missed you too Mione. How does it feel oh head girl to start our senior year of school?"

Blushing Hermione was proud to show off her badge. It was a rare event when the heads were from the same house. Gone were the days when the heads had their own tower but she would have a room with a private bathroom unlike her private prefect bedroom. Harry would have as well but he was staying with his dads until he wed and then of course would live with his husband. Neville would continue to live in the room that should have been his for he was the only seventh year Gryffindor boy living any more in the tower.

Luna came bouncing over his way and hugged him. "Harry, how are you? I can't believe I missed the big proposal."

Harry kissed her cheek and showed her the ring. "I was a bit disappointed my little sister wasn't there. I hope you'll be home for the wedding at New Years."

Luna laughed and nodded. "Dad swears there will be nothing to take use away. I will definitely be at your wedding. You know how happy I am for you."

Her and her father had been doing amazingly well with the Quibbler internationally since the story they died for Harry in fifth year. They had been away most of the summer both on one of their famous hunts as well as business. They had a contract to have the magazine sold and distributed in Canada and the US. They had now known Lucius would propose on Harry's birthday. She had learned and sent Harry her congratulations from New York where they had been at the time.

Luna handed him a gift. "I know I gave you a birthday gift but when I found out you were engaged and I found this for you."

Harry was not surprised and hugged her again as they headed for the carriages but turned to Neville. "Excited about our senior year?"

Like Draco and Hermione Neville knew what he was doing next year. Madam Sprout had already said she was planning on retiring in three years. She had asked Neville to apprentice with her when he graduated and take over when she retired. Joined by Blaise and Ginny in the carriage as well and listening to everyone's happy talk about what they would be doing next year Harry had to admit he still had not really decided. He wanted to be a dad and decided he'd not risk himself as an auror especially since the war was over. He was interested in teaching DADA one day but Remus was not retiring any time soon.

Draco looked at Harry as they were going and seemed to sense his thoughts. "You know you could play professional quidditch or dad would find you a job."

Harry smiled at the first but groaned at the second. "I am considering trying out for a pro team. But I will not have my husband finding me a job in his company."

Draco shrugged. "I am his son and I am going to work for him. You know dad would not play favourites. He'd make you work your way up."

It was expected of the heir of the family that he would get into the business. Harry just thought it would be too odd to work for his husband. He wasn't sure there would ever be a day when people would not doubt he earned what ever position he got. Besides he was not sure there was anything in business to interest him at all.

Blaise over heard. "You know my dad's investment company does a lot of work like Gringotts and you could go into curse breaking like Bill, work for my dad."

Ginny nodded. "You know Bill always loved it and though he is happy to be close to home now, he sometimes misses the field work that he did."

Reminding his friends he had the year to think about it he cut off the conversation. Hermione pointed out to everyone he had more to consider right now like his wedding. And Draco made one crack that it was possible for he could be a woman of leisure, lady of the manor, hostess for his husband's parties.

That got Draco elbows in the ribs from both Hermione and Harry. "Okay, okay. No fair double teaming me anyways. I will lay off the talk."

Harry was relieved. "Good or when your father and I have children we will make sure your job with Malfoy industries is a nanny, to your sisters and brothers."

Threatened with permanent stinky diaper duty was definitely good incentive to end the conversation in that direction. Dinner was a more comfortable affair then last year for things had been extremely tense at Gryffindor and it had been the last time in months he had eaten at the table. He was required to eat with is house at the opening feast but this year there was none of that. He spoke quidditch with his team and everyone was happy to see he was head boy. They had decided to promote their reserve chaser, a third year named Nicole, as the new chase since Katie had graduated.

Like last year his dads came by him. "Ready to head down to our rooms for the night head boy?"

Harry smiled and said goodbye to his house. "I am."

The only difference for Harry was now his bedroom had moved down the hall. Though it would only be six weeks between the birth of his sister and when he moved in with his husband, Harry had known the move was needed. The baby needed to be as close to his dads as possible and this way they had added a door connecting the two bedrooms so they could go right into the nursery. The nursery had the furniture in it already but no decoration yet.

Sirius saw his eying. "You're sure you don't mind we changed? Your sister will likely be in our room till Christmas. We promised we'd not make you move."

Harry laughed. "You promised not to kick me out. It makes no sense to move the nursery after I move out. Set up the nursery and get it ready for our princess."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the weekend Harry was more then happy for a chance to spend some quality time for the first time since he had gone to Australia, with his fiancé. Lucius had been busy with work for the company and with the school the few days since they got back. Harry and Lucius were going to enjoy a senior year when Harry could leave evenings and weekends. Technically with his dads' permission they had the year before but they did not need to think of things ahead of time any more.

Friday afternoon Harry was surprised when Lucius' elf appeared in front of him when he was leaving his last class. "For Master Harry."

Harry was surprised but took the bouquet of wild flowers and the note. "Thank you."

He saw the surprise and the smiles from Hermione and Draco. Ignoring the looks and some of the whispering chatter from the others he went into one of the window seat areas where he could sit and read. He had a feeling he was supposed to now for he had been intended to have dinner with Luc in their rooms.

Draco looked at him. "What does it say? Some sappy love poem or something? You really have turned my father into some romantic softy you know."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "All it says is that I am to meet him at the front gates, and to send the flowers and my book bag on with you."

Her boyfriend made a comment about not being a pack mule but Hermione took the book bag and took the flowers. She promised they would take them to his dads and told him to go find out what ever his boyfriend had planned for them. Kissing Hermione on the cheek Harry was happy to take off for Lucius. He had no idea what the man had planned but Lucius had said when they became engaged he had plans of sweeping his fiancé more and more off of his feet.

Lucius was leaning against the gates waiting and pulled Harry in for a long tender kiss. "I am glad you decided to let me steal you away for a night."

Harry was a bit surprised but remembered he had no quidditch the next day. "If we are going over night some where I should send word to my dads."

Shaking his head Lucius swore he did not have a death wish and had told the men he was stealing his fiancé away over night. He knew he did not need to ask their permission any more but he had not wanted them to be worried. Besides he had needed to send his house elf to pack some things for his fiancé.

Harry took his arm for apparition. "You know you don't really need to do surprises for me all the time? You have already won my heart."

Lucius kissed him. "I have never had someone who I could spoil and enjoy these things with. I have a fiancé I can show the world to and have fun with."

Narcissa had not only been a Death Eater but she had been a woman who had been cold and never had any interest in anything but social events and more. He was excited by the thought of a young husband who he could travel with and try new things. He wanted to show Harry the world. It was not about grand sweeping gestures to try and win him or keep Harry. He had Harry and would not loose him. He wanted to give Harry the world as he deserved it, and explore that world with him.

Harry smiled. "Well never say I got in your way of showing me the world. I love spending time with you whether in the highlands or before your fireplace here."

Lucius chuckled. "Well unfortunately we will not be doing either one this weekend but I happen to think you will like what I have planned for us nearly as much."

Closing his eyes as he knew Lucius was ready to go Harry was grateful for his fiancé's steady arms around him. Harry was good at it on his own and never became ill from apparition but side by side still made him sick to his stomach.

Lucius gently kissed him on the eyelids. "Open your eyes my love and see my surprise for you."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "Luc, we are at the ministry of magic. This wasn't exactly what I pictured as a romantic holiday away with you."

Laughing Lucius assured his fiancé that this was just the first stop of their trip. He had thought it might need to wait but since Harry had an early end on Friday to classes Lucius had been able to sneak him away before the offices closed for the weekend. He had been thinking of this for a time and Draco had told him about a conversation he and Harry had three days before on the first day of school.

Lucius led him to a section Harry had never noticed before. "The board of education?"

Pushing the door Lucius nodded. "This is where among other things the board of school governors meets a few times a month."

Though he had heard Lucius speak of them a number of times and he was of course head, Harry had never really known where they met or practical things like that. He was even more surprised when he found the other school governors were there and realized Lucius had brought him not for a simple tour but to a meeting.

Lucius explained. "I have decided at the end of this year I do not want to continue supervising the school but the ministry and board wants someone there still."

One of the older men there nodded. "We do not need one of us but someone who would represent us there and could carry on the work that Lucius has done."

Harry was amazed when he realized what they were saying and why he was there. "You want me?"

Lucius nodded. "Remus has requested the right to take you if you want, as his DADA apprentice for three years. And it would be a good balance for you."

Since the work with the school governors was not even part time work it was thought that Harry could easily handle it and being an apprentice. If Remus was not ready for retirement when he was done his apprenticeship in three years, then Harry would still have work. Harry would have to come one evening a week into London to meet with the governors but Lucius thought they'd likely spend weekends in London or the manor anyways.

Lucius smiled. "It is your choice on the offer and the apprenticeship. I know you were considering pro quidditch as well. You don't need to choose till graduation."

One of the ladies smiled. "We just thought it would be a good idea for some younger blood there. Perhaps ways of improving student life there as well."

They were thinking of it perhaps becoming more like a guidance counsellor type position as well. Before the heads of house did career counselling and only fifth year. Harry could limit what he took on while he was an apprentice but when he was done his apprenticeship, it would be a way to turn this into a more full time job.

Harry shook all their hands though he was still in slight shock. "I promise I definitely will consider the offer. It definitely intrigues me."

Lucius lead him towards the doors when they were done. "Now for the actual part of our trip. I promise I did not bring you just for a meeting alone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

London was not their final destination as Lucius had decided to whisk Harry off to a small cottage on the coast of Cornwall. It reminded Harry a lot of the inn they stayed in when they were in Scotland but it was a private home and they would have the fireplace all to themselves. He knew the owner and the man had been more then willing to give the couple the home for two nights.

Over a lovely dinner out on the beach he looked at Harry. "Are you considering the offer at all?"

Harry wasn't sure. "The apprenticeship with Remus I am sure I will take if he offers it but yours I am not sure. I don't want it because I am your husband."

Lucius had known that Draco had told him about Harry not wanting to work for Malfoy industries. He understood his fiancé not wanting people to think that he had received a job offer because of his husband. He handed Harry some paper work which he had brought to convince him.

He showed them. "I told the others I was retiring from the school when you graduated, business was enough. They asked Albus and Minerva for recommendations."

Harry read the letters and saw both had recommended him as their top choice. "It was the headmaster and Professor McGonagall who recommended me for the job?"

Lucius directed him to read the letter. "Remus had already asked Albus to apprentice you. Both thought you would be a good choice to take over for me."

He read the letter and he had to admit he was amazed at what they said. His work in quidditch, the DA and all of his involvement in school as well as his natural leadership, his grades and his responsibility were all mentioned. They thought if it became a guidance counsellor role in a few years he'd be a great choice. They thought that many students would look to him.

Lucius took his hand. "I was as surprised as you but I want you to consider. I will live at school with you and floo for work every day. We can spend weekends home."

Harry had a glimmer in his eye. "It would allow us to travel like we both want to, on weekends and school holidays. And I could try out for the national team..."

Lucius kissed him. "You could. Most players either play for the league or have other jobs as it is only a summer commitment. I'll stand by any choice you make."

Reaching over and drawing his fiancé into a longer more passionate kiss Harry assured Lucius he had no doubt about that. He wasn't sure, there were other prospects but he had to admit staying and working at Hogwarts would be amazing. Remus loved teaching and he did not see him retiring in three years. But if he apprenticed and Remus didn't he could work in this position and guidance counsellor until Remus eventually did, and take over. Being an apprentice and this work one evening a week would also allow him so much more room to be hands on father. And would give him the freedom to travel with his husband, play quidditch and more.

Lucius saw that his fiancé was a bit over whelmed and decided to switch topics. "How about we take a walk down the beach for a while and enjoy the stars?"

Harry accepted his hand to help him to his feet. "I think I like the sounds of that Luc. You definitely can really see the stars out here tonight."

Both bare foot they walked in the sand and the in coming tide for a time. They spoke little but jut enjoyed being there with each other. They were happy an elf had come for their basket before the tide fully came in. Back inside when Harry returned from the bathroom he sunk into the arms of his fiancé who drew him down into the bed with him. This time though as his mouth gently explored his fiancé's neck, Lucius' hand went under the hem of Harry's boxers. He felt Harry tense slightly at the feel of a hand against his cock. He removed his hand but he went up to Harry's face.

He gently kissed Harry. "I love you and I know you're not ready for sex just yet and I will not enter you until you are, but I want to touch you."

Harry was a bit pale but he nodded and shifted a bit allowing Lucius to slide the boxers free of his body. "I want you to Luc."

His hand went back to Harry's cock and he felt his fiancé's muscles relaxing and his fingers card in Lucius' long locks. Lucius' gentle caressing became more and more pressured until he felt Harry's cock stiffening under his gentle touch. His mouth left his fiancé's earlobes and took him in his mouth. When Harry had climaxed in his mouth he gently cleaned him off and went back to Harry's head.

He kissed Harry. "Was that okay my love?"

Harry's eyes were closed as he was coming down from the climax but he opened them. "That was amazing Luc."

Lucius took Harry's hand. "You don't have to but if you'd like to touch me you can. You know I'd never force you too."

Harry seemed a bit more spooked at the prospect of touching him then of being touched. He knew all to well what Harry's Uncle forced him to do so he would never make Harry do anything before he was ready. Harry's hand slowly went to his cock but the fingers barely caressed it and within the confines of the silk boxers.

Lucius pulled him close when Harry's hand left him. "I promise the fear goes away my love. I am very patient and I promise you can take all the time you need."

Harry snuggled against him as Lucius drew the blanket up over them to sleep. "I know you'd never hurt me Luc. I know you're not any of them, I am just..."

Lucius cut him off with a warm kiss and reassured Harry he understood. Harry's only experience was being brutally molested and raped by his Uncle for years, and later the several attempts made on him by his friends which had ended with the attack that nearly killed him in the shed. He'd patiently lead Harry towards sex, he knew Harry trusted and loved him and was sure they'd get there soon. That night was just another step for them.


	3. Chapter 3

For Harry being a senior was an incredible year. They had their first game of the season before Halloween and Harry and his lions once again crushed Draco's hopes of a quidditch cup during his time in school, the last time the snakes won having been first year and he was not on the team. There was still a chance technically but the lions had whipped the snakes' asses. Harry and Lucius had another romantic night away to celebrate, just to London, but they had not all the way yet.

The Friday a week before Halloween Sirius looked a bit sceptical at his husband and his son. He knew they were up to something. He thought he was wrong though when he received word from London. He had been asked to come into work.

He sighed on Friday afternoon. "I am only three weeks short of my due date. You'd think that they could leave me in peace."

Severus kissed him and the belly. "It is just some paper work. You know if you don't handle this now they might drag you off paternity leave."

Severus had been on paternity leave since the start of October and part time since that summer, not missing work too much as he was not a pencil pusher by nature. He had thought he had seen to all of the blasted paper work. He had wanted to tell Moody where to shove it but he had reluctantly agreed to go.

When Sirius finally left Harry looked at Severus. "You know he is going to be in an even worse mood about the baby shower after this trick, and a bus ride as well."

Severus nodded. "All first time daddies, or first time carriers in his case, deserve a baby shower. Besides you're lucky, I'm the one who will be on the couch."

They had tried to organize a baby shower for his dad that summer when he was not so pregnant but Sirius had kept stumbling on their plans. He had been totally against it. It was a bit odd waiting right until weeks before the due date but when the school year had started it was the earliest they could manage. Quidditch had taken most weekends, the first game the previous weekend.

Harry saw Remus and Tonks coming his way as they got to the grounds and reached for his sister. "Hey little nymph, you look quite pretty."

Tonks laughed. "You might be a bit bias on that. Not only your sister but she is wearing the newest dress from you. You spoil your sister far too much."

Harry shrugged. "I was buying a baby shower gift for my newest sister and I thought this would look so cute on her. It is the big brother's right to spoil her."

Severus shrugged. "You know you will be making it up in spades when he makes us all grandfathers. Besides you haven't even seen what he has done for us."

Really Severus didn't either. He had seen the number of gifts though and he knew Lucius said Harry went a bit wild. They had shopped while in London. Harry loved being a big brother and he sometimes went a bit mad. Remus thought it was quite funny for he had never seen anyone like to change diapers as much as Harry did. Harry and Severus had been decorating the nursery at school and home for Sirius but he wanted something special just from him.

They arrived at the back garden of the Burrow where Molly and the Weasleys were. "Thank you for having it here Molly."

Molly hugged him. "You know that we were happy to help Harry. It might be you next time."

Blushing Harry reminded her that he and Lucius would wait to try until after he graduated from school before they started trying for their first. They had needed place that they had an excuse to bring Sirius to. They had thought school but he had been so curious that they had been unable to plan it there. Molly had told Sirius she had some blankets for his daughter. He had planned on having them sent but when he found he had to come to London for paper work he said he'd come himself. They would have done Spinner's End to show him one of the nurseries in the end but could not come up with an excuse to draw him there.

Lucius had arrived moments before Sirius was to for he had a later last class and brought Harry's gifts and unshrunk them. "I still say you went a bit wild."

Harry kissed his fiancé tenderly. "You can't tell me when we have our first you will not spoil them and I know Draco will spoil his sister or brother as well."

Laughing Lucius could not deny that. He pointed out that this was Harry's sister and not daughter but the Draco part was true as well. He knew his son was as excited by the prospect of a new sister or brother as Harry was. Actually he knew for a fact that Draco like he wanted a little girl. He had told Harry and Lucius more then once, nearly giving Sirius more then one heart attack.

Sirius appeared with Tonks and they could hear him. "I really don't understand why those papers could not be sent? I am a blimp. I should be home resting."

Tonks rubbed his stomach. "You know Molly will have some food for you and you can not refuse a gift from her either. Moody is just mental some times."

Sirius actually smelled the food before he saw the balloons. "You might be right about the food. I swear I already smell it."

The party guests were laughing when they heard that but they remained as quiet as possible before he came around the corner. Sirius did not look pleased at all and even less when he saw all of the guests and balloons as well. He knew everything had been a set up and Severus knew he was definitely couch bound for this.

Severus went to his husband/ "You knew this was coming. And if you had not been such a snoop earlier then we could have done this before you were this far."

Sirius shook his head but he smiled. "I guess I will not kill you since I will need help changing diapers and don't want to let you off the hook too easy."

Really there was a genuine smile when he was helped down into a comfortable chair and saw even Moody was there. The Malfoys, Weasleys, Andromeda and Ted, Remus and Tonks, and of course their son were there. He was delighted there were no games. Harry got roped into opening gifts with them including a stroller and diaper bag and toys and clothes and everything the baby could need, that Severus and Harry had not already got for the nursery already.

Harry brought out his gifs and Sirius was in tears. "Harry this is far too much. This..."

Harry bent down and kissed his dad on the head. "She is my little sister and I am so happy and proud to be her big brother. I get to spoil her rotten."

There was a bassinette done in beautiful pink and white lace with little roses all over it, marauder stuffed animals, a beautiful pink blanket and 'I love you forever' book as well for the baby. Harry had a lot of fun shopping and he had to admit he could not wait till he had his own little one to shop for as well. He hoped for a little girl.

Severus kissed his husband. "I and our son have another gift or two I should say but you know what it is and can not see until this little one comes home."

Sirius put his husband's hand on his stomach. "Knowing you and our son I know that the nursery will be beautiful. Our little girl is one lucky princess."

Calmed by the gifts and the food which he was piled with including his newest cravings Sirius was in a good mood. He enjoyed the party and when they got back to the castle he even allowed his husband to share their bed that night. He threatened Harry with kicking him out but after the gift even as a joke that was short lived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week short of his father\s due date Harry was leaving his last class of the day on a Friday afternoon when Lucius appeared at his side. He was a bit surprised for his fiancé was usually in London during the day on Friday meeting with the governors.

Lucius kissed him. "I got word at lunch your father is in labour. Sev wanted me here. He made me wait till class was over before I came and fetched you."

Harry was stunned. "My little sister is on her way. I didn't miss her birth?"

Lucius shook his head and directed Harry and Draco towards the infirmary. He had been given orders only to disturb Harry from classes if the baby was coming. The labour had not progressed that far yet. Severus and Sirius both knew Harry wanted to be there when his sister came into the world. And they wanted him to be.

Harry was ushered in while Lucius and Draco remained outside. "Your dads have just asked for you. Us, Remus and Tonks will come in when she is born."

Harry kissed Lucius. "Thank you for being here."

Reminding his fiancé that Severus was practically his brother, Sirius was going to become his adoptive father in law when they wed. He and Draco were as much family here. Draco was Sirius' cousin and Severus' godson so he was happy to be here as well.

Sirius was pale and drawn screaming through another contraction when Harry came into the room. "I see I am not to late."

Severus shot him a look. "I have already been threatened with a number of horrible torture items. I think that you might want to watch what you say."

Sensing he was probably right Harry took his place next to him holding his hand. Harry knew from Lucius he had been in labour four hours now. Sirius squeezed his hand as he was coming down from the end of the contraction.

Sirius kissed his son. "Thank you for being here cub. Besides you were not the one who put her in here. You are not to blame for this inhuman pain, your father is."

Severus kissed his husband. "And I have already told you how amazing I think you are. And that I will change diapers for a month to make up for it."

Watching his dads share a kiss Harry smiled. With every new stage in his relationship with the two men he felt such an amazing growth in their bond. He was so happy that he was a member of this family. He knew it would not change when he married.

Poppy looked up. "It seems the princess was just waiting until when her brother arrived. You are fully dilated, you can start pushing Sirius."

Sirius held on to both hands. "Them I guess I should not have cared about your classes. I would have sent for you Harry if I knew she was waiting for you."

Kissing his dad on the head Harry helped Severus support his dad as another contraction hit and soon Sirius was pushing. His little sister had been slower in coming to this point but she had been quicker after all to come into the world then Calliope had been. He and his dads were all in tears when the baby came out and as the room filled with her beautiful crying.

Poppy handed the baby to Severus. "Not usual the dad is also the nurse but can you do the honours while I get your husband cleaned up here?"

Severus smiled and carried his daughter over to the nearest bed. "She is so beautiful Sirius. Thank you for her."

Sirius motioned for his son to go and take a look at his sister. Harry was to report back. He had to admit when the baby was all cleaned up she was a beauty. He thought Calliope was a heart breaker but this little sister was a beauty. She was definitely a Black in facial features, thankfully including the nose. But she had Severus' silky black hair and when she opened her eyes she had his onyx eyes.

Severus bundled her and took her to his husband. "Here is our beautiful princess."

Sirius was in tears as he was handed his daughter. "She is so beautiful Sev. She is so tiny and so beautiful."

Unseen by his dads Harry slipped from the room for a time to allow his dads bonding time as he had done with Remus and Tonks. They noticed when Sirius went to nurse but they both understood. As they looked down at their daughter they knew Harry felt a part of this. But like they would be there when he made them grandfathers, he and Lucius would want his privacy as well.

Eventually Harry and the others returned as the baby finished nursing. Sirius handed the proud brother his sister. "Someone would properly like to meet her brother."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he held her for the first time. "I know I already have Calliope but this is still so amazing. Thank you for my little sister."

Though Harry reluctantly handed his sister off to the others so they could see her for she had other family, as soon as he and Lucius had signed off as godfathers he took his sister back. No one had any doubt that Harry would be a constant baby-sitter for his little sister. Seeing the way he doted on his other sister and now her.

Lucius looked down at his goddaughter and soon to be sister in law. "And what name have you chosen for my goddaughter here?"

Severus made the introductions. "Like Remus, we had her brother's help. Our daughter we have named Lila Ariadne Black."

They had considered Lily for his mother but Harry had suggested a similar compromise and they had chosen Lila instead. Lily was not only Harry's mom but Severus' sister practically. Ariadne was in honour of both men. It was a name from Greek myth to honour the Blacks but was the name of the Aunt who took Severus in.

Harry looked at his sister. "My mother would have been so honoured you named my little sister for her. It is definitely a beautiful name for my beautiful sister."

Sirius took his daughter back. "I would have gone for straight Lily but I agree with you, Lila is a beautiful alternative and still a lovely honour for your mother."

The name and the baby were met with such smiles from everyone and while the others left soon after Harry remained for some time. Lucius took a photo of the proud family of four before he left and another of his fiancé with the baby. He had never seen Severus as happy as he was that day as he looked at his husband and daughter, as well as at his son.

Severus watched Harry holding Lila and was struck even more with the realization that Harry had truly become his son. "Our family is nearly complete."

Sirius broke in laughter. "You just got a baby of me and you already want another one? I am not sure I will let you back in bed with that mind track."

Kissing his husband Severus reminded him they had both decided for one more. They were planning on having them about two years apart, a good age for them to grow up close. They made Harry blush when they said it would just as likely be a grandchild that would come next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus were excited about finally showing off their gift to Sirius. He was released after lunch on Saturday afternoon. Sirius could not wait to be back in his own bed. Lila would sleep in the bassinette from Harry in their room for a month or so but he was as excited to see the nursery as they were to show it off.

Harry had Lila in his arms. "You better like this because father and I put a lot of work into this room for you."

Sirius smiled. "You know I will be happy with anything from you. Besides between the two of you I can only imagine what you came up with."

Severus took down the wards. "We admit we had a bit of help. Neither of us is very artistic."

Sirius was stunned as he walked into the room which had once been Harry's. The walls were plastered over and the floors covered in plush pink rugs. There was he antique crib, change table and rocking chair before but the room was incredible. A spell had been used on the roof to look like the sky like in the Great Hall. The walls were covered in murals except the wall where the door was, which had the wardrobe as well as shelves full of toys, books and more. There was a second door by the crib that led into the master bedroom though it was surrounded by murals.

Sirius sunk down into the rocking chair and looked around amazed. "This is beautiful. What...?"

Harry handed him Lila. "Alice in Wonderland, a book I remember as a kid in Muggle School. Luna and a few others helped us with some of the at work."

Wanting a room that suited a baby as well as when she was toddler the walls had the Mad Hatter tea party, the caterpillar on the mushroom, the queen of hearts, and countless other characters including a smiling Cheshire cat in the tree above the crib. It was the perfect colourful fairy tale room for his little girl.

There was a laugh from Sirius when he noticed the mobile. "Her big brother trying to make her a quidditch star from the crib?"

Harry shook his head. "I wished I had thought of that but it was the twins who gave it. They said with me as a big brother she was sure to be. You as well."

Sirius had not been quite the player that James was but he had been a good chaser as well. He had given Harry his first broom and sure Harry would do the same for his sister when she was old enough. Harry had a baby broom by one and even Severus knew so would Lila.

Sirius looked at the photos that Lucius had taken which were now framed by the chair. "Our family. The perfect finishing touch to this incredible room."

Author's note: Lila Ariadne Black: Lila (Persian) from the Lilac tree, honour of Lily, mother of their son, sister to Severus and a good friend to Sirius

Ariadne (Greek) holy, honour both dads, Ariadne Prince helped raise Severus, saved him from his abusive dad and left him Spinner's End. Ariadne is also from Greek myth as Black names often do. Daughter of Minos, Ariadne helped Theseus defeat the Minotaur and when later abandoned by him became consort of Dionysus.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was excited. It was the winter holidays. Christmas had been a pretty low key affair. They had spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow with the Weasleys and at the manor as a family on Christmas day. Everyone was of course looking forward to New Years. Harry still had no idea what his fiancé had planned. His brothers and friends were taking him out drinking. Hermione was coming with him but Draco was going with his dad to his bachelor party.

Charlie came over and hugged him. "I am sorry I am not coming with you tonight. But I really couldn't take all the cigar smoke and I can't drink anyways."

Harry put his hand on Charlie's stomach which was just starting to show as his brother was four months pregnant. "I am just happy you'll be there tomorrow."

Unlike Charlie Harry had to be a bit more selective with his wedding party. Draco and Severus were standing for Lucius. Harry had chosen one brother and one friend to stand by his side through the wedding. He had trouble choosing but he had eventually settled on Fred as he had been the closest to the twins. The friend had been equally as hard as he had so many good ones but he chose Hermione. His family would all be there though and so would all his friends, snakes and lions alike. Even all his old quidditch ones. Remus was keeping his promise to walk him with Sirius down the aisle. Hermione and Draco were to hold his sisters as he wanted them as flower girls, even Lila who was not yet two months old.

Lucius came and kissed him after dinner. "No getting too wild my love. I don't want you running off with another bloke or forgetting your lines tomorrow."

Harry smirked. "The wedding is in the evening and my father is a potions master I remind you. Besides no strippers for me, my only gay brother is not coming."

Laughter had followed that. There would be definitely no strippers on either side. Lucius had more chance for two of his guests were gay. Harry's other brothers reminded him they had no interest at looking at naked men. Only he and his female guests would. Rodger had been convinced by his husband to go. He had become close to Harry since their wedding. But with a pregnant husband back home, he knew where to keep his eyes.

Severus put his son in a head lock. "I happen to agree with your fiancé. No wild business for I will not be supplying you a hang over potion tomorrow."

Severus smirked and hugged his son and whispered. "He is only joking. And in case he isn't I snagged a bottle for you from his supply. Have some fun tonight cub."

It seemed strange to have the wild party the day before New Year's Eve but every one was looking forward to it. The only thing Harry knew was he had his wish. The reception was first and then they would take their vows and sign the contracts right before the count down, sharing their first kiss as husbands at midnight. The tradition that who you kissed at midnight was who you would spend the next year with had of course inspired it. As well as being away from each other last year for it.

Hermione came over with Luna and his three former quidditch chasers. "This is kind of cool. None of us have ever been to a bachelor party before."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I am happy you decided to come with me and not your boyfriend tonight. Glad you can trust him that far."

She shrugged and reminded him she was one of his attendants though Fred was doing the ring part for him. Blaise and the other snakes were joining them at the bar. Ginny was happy he was coming for she had not seen her boyfriend since the holidays started. She wanted to thank him for the beautiful charm bracelet he gave her.

They were going to a bar in muggle London and when they arrived Harry saw all of the others waiting. "Thanks for coming you guys."

Oliver pulled him into a hug. "Where else would we be little brother? You know Katie and I were saying we should be a little hurt neither of us are in the wedding."

Katie elbowed him in the ribs. "Then I reminded him that you had at least one member of our team in your wedding party to represent us."

Fred came over. "That he does. His fiancé just needs to be more popular I must say. I guess I was just lucky with the drawing of the straws."

Snorting Harry shot his brother a look. He was aware as the others were that the twins had rigged it. They had made sure one of them would be chosen. They had decided that he had trouble deciding between Hermione and his quidditch buddies or Luna. They decided to make that choice easier. Harry had just smiled. His other brothers had known but not said anything. They knew without being told the reasoning. They had also known Harry had really intended to ask one of the twins in the first place for he was closest to them two. He had just been having an impossible time deciding between them.

Oliver handed him something. "Think of this as an early gift. I remembered our talk. That is an open invitation from the national team coach to come try out."

Harry had told his old friend he had decided to. "Thanks Oliver. It would be cool if I made it. I would get to play with you and Katie again."

The seeker for the national team had retired last year and they had not had a reserve. Harry could make the starting team first year. Oliver had not told him but his coach had come to see Harry's last game already. The try out really was a formality. The coach had said he'd be crazy not to choose Harry. He was awesome.

Hermione over heard and smiled. "Well I guess that is one concern over working down. But are you going to try out for the United or be a woman of leisure?"

Harry smirked. "You spend too much time with Draco. Actually I have had two offers and I have officially accepted both of them as of this morning."

Remus had offered him the apprenticeship on Christmas day. His godfather had revealed he was only looking to teach another few years anyways. He wanted to write again and live in London so it would be easier on his wife. Harry had always known he'd take that offer if made. He had decided to take Lucius' offer as well. He would be the new board of governor's rep at the school. By the sounds of it he might only be it full time a year or so when his apprenticeship was over, if at all, before his godfather decided to retire. He was happy though either way. He had only told the Malfoys and his fathers so far.

Oliver had known he turned down a chance to try out for the United though and hugged him. "That is so cool. I am happy you'll do national though at least."

Harry smiled and nodded. "My husband and I are going to start trying for a family but I know I can take paternity leave. Besides we won't start trying until after."

At least the first season there would be no worries and then he knew he could take time off if he was pregnant. The national team was not a huge commitment and even if they made the finals it was early August so Harry and Lucius would still be able to do a lot of travel in the summer. And other school holidays of course.

George had ordered a round of drinks and raised a glass. "To Harry, our brother and friend, on his amazing job news and of course on his wedding tomorrow."

Everyone else seconded the toast as Harry smiled. "To Harry and Lucius."

Harry smiled at his friends and family around him. He knew that the Weasleys and others shared no blood with him but they were still a part of him. It mattered not to him any more then his sisters or dads not sharing genes with him either. He knew his mother and father would be watching him from where ever they were

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was getting ready for the wedding at the Burrow the next day. He really had no idea what was happening. And his fiancé had every intention of keeping it that way. No one would tell him anything about it. There were a number of surprises including when he came down for lunch.

He looked at two surprise guests. "Aunt Petunia and Dudley?"

Petunia stood up. "Your fiancé wanted to surprise you. I hope you don't mind we came for the wedding."

Harry was in tears when he hugged her. They had stayed in contact since last Christmas but he had not seen her since after the trial for Ron. He had wanted to invite her. But he had been a bit scared. He had to admit that he was not sure she would come to his wedding for him. It meant a lot. As much as he loved the Weasleys and his friends, it meant a lot to have his only blood relatives there for him.

Dudley came over to his side. "It's so cool getting married on New Years and your kiss at midnight. Never been to a wedding with the reception first."

Harry hugged his cousin. "Glad you approved and I am so happy the two of you decided to come."

Harry wondered for a moment if he should have asked one to be part of the ceremony but Petunia seemed to know his thoughts. She assured him she was more then happy to sit front row where family did. She and Dudley were simply honoured to have been asked to be a part of this for him. Harry had to admit as the two had lunch with him and the Weasleys he had never imagined this. He had come to the Burrow as an escape from them. From the looks of his brothers they agreed.

Fred dragged him up stairs. "Come on wedding boy we need to get you dressed. Did you ever consider your groom seeing you before the ceremony is bad luck?"

Harry slugged him in the arm. "That is the bride in her wedding dress I remind you. And besides what would you have me wear? I am not going in my underwear."

His dads appeared with Remus as he was finishing putting on the beautiful new deep green robes Lucius had ordered for him. They were finely tailored and the very color of his eyes. He was wearing the cufflinks Remus and Tonks gave him as well as his pocket watch. He had continued the tradition of gifts and had given Fred and Hermione both a small charm like pendent as they both often wore chains. Fred's was a snitch for their quidditch days and Hermione's was a little book.

Severus hugged him. "You know even though I am by Luc's side and not walking you down the aisle, I am there for you. Your dad and I, and Lila are all here."

Sirius brought Lila with him. "And so proud of you Harry as are Remus and Tonks, and Calliope of course. I am so happy to be walking you down the aisle."

His dads had brought him a gift though it was a gift from his fiancé as well. They had taken their inspiration from the gift that Harry had given Remus. He was in tears. There was a beautiful chain that he realized was created like a rope and he saw it was eight individual chains wound together. It was still very slender and simple but if one looked closely at it you could see. The pendent was from his fiancé and was a beautiful emerald the color of his eyes. A snake and a lion surrounded the pendent. He noticed there was a back on it. There was their wedding date and an inscription. 'To the love of my life, let today be the start of so many years of love and tears.'

Remus smiled. "Like my pendant. Your history and your future. The chain represents your family. Lily, James, Arthur and Molly, your dads, me and Tonks."

Severus explained the rest. "The lion and the snake for your groom and for his son as well."

Though he knew his fiancé did not wear jewellery often he knew Harry would like this. The chain and the pendent were actually quite beautiful and simple. Harry smiled as his father clasped it around his neck. He could feel protection spells added to it. He noticed before he turned it over that there were a few little symbols engraved along the back of it. A dragon, a moon and a lily.

Sirius laughed and pointed at Lila. "Lila flower, Calliope moon and Draco the dragon. You didn't think Lucius would leave them out. Room for others to come."

Harry reached over and kissed his sister."I am glad they were added. My little sisters and Draco are definitely a part of it."

Lucius planned on giving Harry a family ring eventually when they had their first child. And Draco would be included. But weddings were as much about family. He wanted like Harry's dads to remind him of where he came from. He knew Harry's birth parents were on hid mind that day. Now they could also be with him as well.

Harry had no idea where they were going so Fred apparated him and he looked around in amazement. "This can't be the manor. This is incredible."

Lucius came up behind him. "You wanted a family wedding at home but you didn't think I'd throw up some flowers and light some candles did you."

Harry turned around and threw himself happily into his fiancé's arms. Harry had wanted a family and friends wedding. As far from the formal societal wedding Lucius had. Unlike his dads they would leave the exotic local for honeymoons. Lucius though had gone way over board. Harry did not even recognize the ballroom of the manor which suddenly looked like an ice palace. The walls were covered in ice, and the furniture from tables to chairs were all ice. The roof was hanging with icicles in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The furniture was in such absolute fine detail it looked like the furniture was transformed to ice. There were bouquets of lilies and a beautiful fountain shaped like Nessie Harry realized with a laugh and bright water came from his mouth.

Lucius led him to the head table. "I wanted to make this place as special as possible for you. You said you wanted a winter wonderland. I hope I gave it to you."

Harry was amazed. His fiancé had definitely did that and more. "Decided it would take too much to warm the entire gardens and not melt the snow? This is amazing."

The ice was actually not cold to touch and it had actually taken more magic but Lucius thought it would definitely be more special. They were to be wed out in the gardens later so they could have fireworks outside. He loved the absolute delight in Harry's eyes as he led him to the head table for the meal was soon to start. A smaller three course, small compared to the eight of his first, dinner was to be served. Harry was in tears even over the food. The appetizer course included mini gourmet burgers and French fries like in fancy muggle restaurants, mini pizza slices, fresh Scottish greens and other foods they often ate together. The main course was a mix between lobster and fine pasta, the best wine. They would wait for the wedding cake after the vows but there was some minor desserts after it.

Lucius led him onto the dance floor. "We will have our first dance officially as husbands before we take off but I thought we needed to kill some time first."

Harry laughed and happily settled into his fiancé's arms. "My cousin loved our unique wedding set up. By the way thank you for them, and for my gift as well."

Lucius kissed him and his hand went to his own pendent, a snake and a lion entwined. "And thank you for mine as well my love. I am glad they are here for you."

Petunia and Dudley had been thrilled to be invited. They had been a bit over whelmed by the sight of the incredible reception. They were going to be staying at the manor over night and then his dads would take them home the next day. Even staying at a wizard's manor was a huge change for them. Harry smiled as he spoke to them after a few dances and was again touched that they were there for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before midnight Harry stood at the doors into the gardens with Remus and Sirius by his side. Fred and Hermione were with him, Hermione holding Lila. She had been down for most of the evening and was partially asleep still. Calliope also had been napping most of the evening and would be with Draco. Fred and Severus were the best men, doing the ring parts.

Sirius kissed his son on the cheek. "Ready for this Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I am so ready to become his husband."

The doors opened and Harry watched as his friends went down the aisle and then stepped out himself. Everyone was sitting in rows of golden chairs along a simple runner of green and red running down the center. The shrubs along the sides were lined with fairy lights and an arch of fairy lights stood at the end. His father and Draco stood there waiting. His eyes were on Lucius alone though.

The minister spoke. "Who gives this young man in marriage?"

Sirius smiled. "His fathers and I do."

Kissing his son on the cheek Sirius handed Harry over to Lucius. Harry noted his dad use of plurals. He referred to all of those in the chain, including Arthur and of course James who could not be there. He knew his parents were watching. His Aunt was a reminder of his mother, front row with Tonks and the Weasleys.

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Harry James Potter-Black as your husband and bond, united in body, soul, heart and magic till death?"

Lucius smiled. "I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter-Black take Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as your husband and bond, united in body, soul, heart and magic till death?"

"I do."

Fred handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my brother Harry as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the ring on to Harry's hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

Severus handed his son his ring. "Take this ring and claim my friend Lucius as your husband and bond while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on Lucius' hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband and bond."

Usually the ceremony would have ended there but for now they needed to sign the marriage contracts as it was not count down time yet. George was busy setting up the fireworks especially since he was missing the help of his partner. Harry was amazed and again in near tears as he signed. He had become Harry Black-Malfoy, Lord consort Malfoy. He had chosen to continue to use Black like his siblings and dad.

Finally as the countdown started the minister smiled. "It is my amazing honour to pronounce you husbands. Lucius you can kiss your husband."

Lucius drew Harry into his arms. Harry's head almost swam for the kiss felt like the first time they had ever kissed. Their timing was absolutely perfect as their lips touched just as the clock struck midnight. The sky exploded in hundreds of fireworks of all shapes and symbols.

Just as a firework of a heart with their initials showed they pulled apart and the minister announced. "Presenting for the first time Lords Lucius and Harry Malfoy."

Harry's head was spinning and his husband held him close to watch the rest of the show. "How does it feel my love to be my husband?"

Harry rested his head back against his husband. "More incredible then any moment in my life."

As the fireworks were dying down and everyone had their chance to hug and congratulate them the music began and the two shared their first official dance. A six layer wedding cake was waiting and to Harry's tears and delight was Molly's cheesecake inside though decorated and formal.

Eventually Lucius led him to a horse drawn carriage. "Time my love for the two of us to take off on our first honeymoon. I promise this summer will be longer."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was helped down from the carriage at the gates of the manor by his husband. His head was spinning with those words. His husband. It would take time to sink in. But for now they were preparing for the portkey to activate for the surprise honeymoon his husband had arranged for them.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I hope you'll not be disappointed. I decided to leave our wild vacation till August, you know when we need inspiration as we called it."

Harry pulled him close. "I think we can make any where quite wild and I agree. This summer when we are trying for our own daughter, the wild will be better."

They were going to wait for their proper long honeymoon until August. Harry reminded Lucius he did not know if he would make the national team even. Lucius had laughed. Like Oliver he knew the coach of the team had been at the last game for he knew the man. He knew Harry would have the spot if he tried out. His husband was far too humble when it came to many things. That included his skill on a broom.

Lucius kissed his husband's eyelids. "Open your eyes my love. We have arrived and I think you might want to see this."

Harry opened his eyes and was amazed. "Rome? It is so beautiful?"

They only had six days before they needed to return back to school but Lucius had wanted some where romantic. He thought the eternal city from which the name romance came from was perfect. He did not own a home here but the Zaibinis did and had been happy to offer it to them. He had not wanted to take him to a hotel. This way they would have the entire manor which was in the heart of the city but surrounded by beautiful grounds, to enjoy instead of simply a hotel suite.

Lucius smiled. "I thought since we were only gone for a few days not to take you too far. And I knew you had never been here before."

Harry laughed. "The only places I have ever been my beloved husband you have arranged. My dads' wedding and the two trips we took since."

Again Lucius was reminded of how little travel his husband had been able to do. Africa for the wedding and New York and Australia for honeymoons. Harry's dads had started a new tradition it seems of having two honeymoons. Lucius had every intention of showing Harry every corner of the world. It was one of the reasons he was happy Harry had taken the positions with Remus and with the school governors. He could whisk his husband off on school holidays and show him it all.

Lucius revealed a bottle of wine and some chocolate dipped strawberries. "Carlos had his elves here prepare for us. I wanted to make tonight as special as I could."

Harry shook his head. "I think with the incredible wedding you just gave me and whisking me off to Rome for six days, you succeeded my love. Thank you."

Pouring his husband some wine Lucius handed him a glass. He had never wanted to over whelm Harry before. He knew Harry was not used to luxury and extravagance. But he had every intention of treating his husband like a king. Or at least like the lord that he was now. Tonight was just the start.

Lucius fed him a strawberry. "Get used to this my love. I have a husband I finally can enjoy showing the world, muggle and magic, with and I plan on doing it."

Harry finished the mouthful of strawberry. "You're not getting any argument from me here. I am excited to see the world with you."

Lucius had been to Rome on business a number of times but he knew seeing the city with Harry would be like seeing it for the first time. It had been like that when he took Harry to London on their first date. He would see the world through his husband's eyes. Just standing on the balcony looking at St Peter's, Harry's eyes lit up. His son had the same look when he traveled with him growing up. He knew not just for himself, Harry would be happy to be able to give this kind of life to his kids as well.

Lucius drew him inside towards the bedroom. "Are you ready for this my love? I will take this as slow as you need." He had already removed their robes.

Harry nodded as his husband's hands were unbuttoning his shirt and he slowly worked on Lucius' buttons. "Yes."

Lucius slid the shirt free of his husband's body as he took Harry's warm mouth in his. Harry's lips parted to allow his tongue slip inside. His own shirt slid free of his body. His mouth moved to his husband's earlobes. Months of exploring Harry's lovely taught body had shown him his husband's favourite spots. Harry moaned deeply when he latched on to the tender love as his hands unbuckled both Harry and his own trousers and slipped them from their bodies. His mouth was on his husband's neck gently tracing a path down it when Harry jerked away as Lucius' hands had gone to his boxers. He calmed Harry with a tender kiss reassuring him silently of his love and slowly Harry's hands left off their grip on his own boxers and allowed them to be moved off. Lucius lowered his husband down against the bed, for now leaving his boxers on for they had never gone further.

His hand gently went to his husband's cock and while his husband flinched slightly as the last time he was growing more accustomed. He had yet to touch Lucius except through his boxers but Harry had since that first night in Cornwall allowed his then fiancé to touch him and take him into his mouth. Lucius mouth continued exploring his husband's chest and latched on to his nipples enjoying the lovely hiss Harry made from the sensation. His tongue dipped playfully in and out of Harry's belly button teasing him as he knew Harry was close to climaxing, before taking Harry into his mouth and bringing him to his first climax of the night.

He cleaned his husband off and went to Harry's head. "My love I am going to enter you now. Are you ready for this? I'll stop if you're not."

Harry looked still spooked but he slowly nodded. "Yes."

Lucius kissed his closed eyes. "It will hurt a bit my love the first time but I will be as gentle as I can. It gets better."

Slipping his boxers off Lucius was reminded his husband was no virgin. But he had only been taken brutally by his Uncle and nearly by his former friends. He wanted to make sure to be as gentle with his husband as possible. He knew if he spooked Harry he would not want to again. He took out his wand and lubricated the inside of Harry's entrance and his cock. He slid one finger as gently as he could into his husband. His husband's face and body tensed in pain but he continued gently prepping his husband, easing a second and third finger into him to make him ready for sex. When he knew his husband was as ready as he could he positioned himself at his husband's entrance and after one last reassuring kiss he gently started easing into his husband. Harry was sobbing in discomfort but his muscles began relaxing and by the time Lucius started pistoning in and out of him. His husband was relaxed and even moving with him and reached a second climax by the time Lucius had.

Cleaning them off Lucius lay down next to his husband and pulled him into his arms."I hope my love that was not too bad. I promise it will get easier on you."

Harry snuggled against him. "I know Luc and I know you were as gentle as you could. I love you Luc."

Though Lucius wanted to take his husband again but Harry was not ready for another round. They had the entire trip to make love he reminded himself. He was just happy he had been able to finally give Harry a gentle loving experience with sex. He hoped with time he could make it so his husband only remembered this. Harry would finally have good memories of sex.

He kissed Harry on the lips. "Sleep my love and tomorrow we will go and find some inspiration from the eternal city."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius may have over thought the location but he knew Harry would love it. He knew Harry would not be ready for hot and wild sex, inspired by location. He wanted to show Harry the romantic gentle side of it first.. Taking Harry to see the culture of the city he thought would be a good backdrop. Harry had enjoyed Rent in New York. He enjoyed museums as well when he was there. He thought he could find ways of exciting Harry about them here as well,

He brought his husband breakfast in bed. "How are you this morning my love?"

Harry kissed him across the tray. "Feeling amazing my love. Being your husband is definitely an incredible feeling."

Lucius revealed the breakfast. "I thought we could enjoy some of the beautiful sites today after we have a good full belly of course."

Harry smiled and looked towards the windows. "I have heard so much of Rome from Blaise and in the muggle world. I can't wait too see some of this place."

The elves had provided them with some fine Italian coffee, croissants, scrambled eggs, sausages and fresh fruit salad. There was also to the laughter of both some cheese and salami. Lucius told him it was quite common in Italy. You'd often find it in breakfast buffets. The elves here were used to Italian customs. They found it bizarre but they decided to go by the phrase when in Rome do as the Romans do. It worked literally here.

Lucius drew him out of bed as the tray was taken. "How about we go and take a shower? I think I'd like to wash your back."

Harry smiled. "How do I know you have a little more then my back in mind dear husband? But I am not opposed to the rest either."

Pulling his husband into the huge shower Lucius knew Harry was very good at reading his mind. He had to remind himself they had plans. He was very tempted to take his husband again as he washed his husband's fine ass but he knew they would enjoy more tonight. Harry was excited about the city. He had not even told him what to expect. He had a number of things he wanted to show Harry as much as they could see of Rome and some other areas before they had to return home.

Finally when they were dressed, no robes Lucius drew him outside. "Pick a hand my love."

Harry looked at him confused. "I am not a child so why are we playing this game."

Lucius kissed him. "I have a few days of plans thought up and which ever hand you pick decides which one we do today."

Harry shook his head. "Then I pick that hand."

Lucius brought his left hand out and he was holding a small carved angel. Harry raised his eyebrow and Lucius explained that one of the most popular tours here in Rome was called the angels and demons. He had never taken it but he had been to a number of the sights. He and Harry had enjoyed their bus tour in London their first date. He thought they would take another muggle tour here in Rome. He surprised Harry when he had brought the camera Harry was given by his dads.

Lucius apparated them to a bus tour place. "I had a feeling that might come in handy for the trip. I know how many you took from your other trips."

Harry laughed. "My father says that I have turned into Colin Creevey since he gave this to me. I personally think that is unfair. I am no where near that bad."

As they clambered onto the bus he tended to agree with his husband. Harry loved taking photos. But other then his trips the only photos were of his sisters. He tended to go a bit insane with photos of Lila and Calliope. Lucius knew when they had their own they would have albums full. But he liked it. From what he remembered of the sites they were going to, he knew Harry would be happy to have the camera with him.

Lucius loved the look in his husband's face as they started the tour. "It is a lot of churches but they are beautiful. I know you will love the Pantheon."

Harry smiled. "What was in the other hand I must ask?"

Refusing to tell him for Harry would have another choice tomorrow. Really the other had been for the coliseum and the forum but that would be another day. Today they went to several churches including the Pantheon which Harry admitted took his breath away. The sculptures along the way were enough for even someone who might not share Lucius' intense passion for art, to be impressed. He wanted to show Harry the Vatican collection before they left.

After Castle San Angelo Lucius took him for lunch. "Might want to eat before our next stop."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "About time you're feeding me. Married to you for less then a day and you're already starving me."

Lucius admitted it was a bit past the normal lunch time but his choice in lunch met with his husband's approval. Not a fancy restaurant, he took Harry to a wonderful pizza place in what looked almost like a back alley. It was near the Spanish steps so after enjoying some wine and their first true Italian pizza they took a walk up the Spanish steps before Lucius took him for the second stop of the day. Harry had definitely not bee expecting the catacombs. Lucius thought since Harry had often joked about living in the dungeons at school and about people thinking his father was a vampire, he would take him to see the catacombs instead.

Lucius kissed him. "Now my love would you like dinner out or would you like dinner in? Perhaps in bed."

Harry smiled and nibbled on his husband's ear. "I definitely vote for the in bed option. Makes dessert much easier to enjoy."

Having hoped that would be his husband's choice Lucius apparated them back to the manor. Dinner was waiting but it got very cold. Harry was still pretty tentative but they went for a few rounds that night. They were both grateful they were wizards and able to heat up their dinner.

Harry looked up from the lobster tail he was eating. "Now that is definitely a way to wet one's appetite."

Lucius reached over and wiped some butter from his husband's chin. "Definitely my favourite type of exercise. Though we'll get some real before our trip is done."

He had his husband choose their option for the next to know how early they would wake. Harry chose the coliseum trip he missed the day before so Lucius knew he could enjoy his husband for a few more rounds and they could enjoy a long sleep in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the fifth Harry and Lucius were looking at their last full day in Rome. They had gone to Pompeii and dinner in Naples. And they had enjoyed the Vatican museums and Lucius even managed to get him to a play which he admitted he quite enjoyed, the day before that. Today Lucius wanted them to relax as school started on the 7th, a Monday and they would need to head back mid day the next day.

Harry was surprised when they were taking their things. "I thought we had another day before we had to head home."

Lucius kissed him. "We do but the two of us have reservations to spend the night at a 10th century castle outside of the city. A perfect end for our trip."

He showed Harry the brochure as they prepared to leave. It was set out in the beautiful olive orchards outside of the city and had a spa and stables near by. Lucius thought that it would be the perfect way to end their trip. He had booked them in the honeymoon suite since they definitely were. Harry liked the sounds of it. He was amazed when they arrived at the castle which was a muggle run hotel and a bell hop from the front desk showed them to this beautiful suite. It had twenty foot ceilings with wood beams, beautiful stain glass windows and a massive bed that no king would have been insulted to sleep in.

Lucius drew him into the room. "I know the Zaibini manor is pretty fancy but this place is fit for royalty. And I wanted to treat my husband like a king."

Harry kissed him. "I feel like a king when ever I am with you whether here or in a hut in Scotland. You make me feel like I deserve all of this, like I am worthy."

Lucius drew him close. "You are. You are worthy and you deserve the world. I know you never had it growing up and I plan on making sure you have it."

Kissing his husband Harry knew he meant it. He knew his husband was not going to stop this after the honeymoon. Lucius lived like this. But it was more then that. He loved making Harry smile. And it made him smile. Harry had no doubt if he wanted to go fishing, Lucius would take him. It would be funny to see but he would. It was one of the things Lucius loved about being with Harry. He could enjoy both the finer and the simpler parts of life. He could whisk Harry off to Rome and wine and dine him but he could also take him to an amusement park or mini golf. He could be himself with Harry unlike his former wife.

Lucius led him from the room. "We are scheduled for a ride this afternoon through some of the beautiful olive orchards in the area before we have lunch."

Harry smiled. "Then I am suddenly glad that I spent all of that time riding with Draco during the summers. I might not look like a fool."

Lucius laughed. "You were a natural from day one and that reminds me I have a wedding gift for you when we get home. Actually one from Draco and I."

Led to the stables Harry had a feeling what it was but he let it go for now. He knew Draco and Lucius had both spoken of it before. Harry was going to enjoy the day alone. He mounted the horse and even if he was a natural he was happy for the practice. They were going unaccompanied and Harry was not surprised when they came through the beautiful orchards when they came upon a beautiful picnic lunch waiting for them.

Lucius helped him down from the horse. "I could not think or a more beautiful place to have our last lunch in Italy. Though I am thankful for warming spells."

Harry smiled. "I guess even in the Mediterranean it is likely not common for picnics in early January. It is so beautiful and warm here though compared to home."

In the shade of the olive trees they enjoyed a very simple lunch of bread, cheese and meats and fresh fruit. Being fed grapes by his husband as his head lay in his lap Harry felt like they should be in Greece instead of in Rome. Lucius seemed to know his thoughts and said they'd go there some time. They eventually headed back towards the castle where Lucius surprised him again.

He kissed Harry. "I booked us in for the spa here at the hotel for some of the treatments so we can be very relaxed for our last night here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said I was Lord Malfoy and not Lady? I mean you're taking me to a spa for the day?"

Laughing Lucius assured him many men did and that he had been many times before. They enjoyed facials and a couple's massage and though Harry said he would rather be massaged from his husband, Harry did enjoy the rest of the spa trip. They were definitely relaxed when they went down to the restaurant which was down in the old cellars of the castle. This place was nothing like Hogwarts castle, a breath taking Italian castle. The restaurant was beautiful and reminded Harry of his husband's wine cellars and they enjoyed a rich three course dinner before they headed back for their rooms to work it off.

Lucius was surprised when after the first round when they were catching their breath his husband's hand went to his cock. "Harry?"

Harry reached up and kissed him. "You told me it would get less scary and it is. I want to repay my amazing husband for his amazing attention."

Though Harry was still a bit shaky and unsure Lucius soon grew hard under his husband's hand. It seemed Harry was a fast learner in more then riding. He refused to think of or acknowledge the experience his husband had. Harry took him in his mouth moments before he climaxed and cleaned him off.

Harry kissed him tenderly. "Was I a good student?"

Lucius kissed him. "A very good student my love but I think tonight is time for a new lesson for you."

His hand was on Harry's cock as he was speaking but this time his hand left it and his mouth moved to his husband's cock right away. He teased it though. His tongue just brushed Harry's cock, but gradually made longer strokes. He could hear his husband panting already. He would take Harry in his mouth but just the tip and then release, and the next time a bit more and run his tongue along it as well as his lips, then withdraw. He kept repeating the process over and over going deeper and longer until Harry was begging for release and he finally brought his husband to a much needed climax. He cleaned Harry off and came back to his head.

He ran a hand down his husband's face. "We may return to London tomorrow but I promise even there I have much more to teach you my love. Much more."


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend for Valentine's was going to be a very busy weekend for Harry. Not only was it his first as a married man but there was the second quidditch game for the lions. The Snakes had a game two weeks before and though they had won they had barely defeated the Eagles who had been beating them in points before Draco had caught the snitch. They had basically doomed themselves for any chance at winning the cup.

Lucius came to his side as he was dressing Saturday morning. "Are you sure my love you will not miss your celebration tonight?"

Harry turned around to kiss him. "How do you know that it will be a celebration? You never know, my team might lose the game."

Lucius laughed and tweaked his nose. "You are playing the badgers my love. If you do not win the game I think you'd have to be in the hospital."

He knew that his husband was right. He had only lost to the badgers once and that was when Cedric caught the snitch because of the dementors. Cedric was the first seeker to ever beat him and even he said that he never really beat Harry in that game. The chances of Hufflepuff beating Gryffindor were slim to none. But Harry definitely did not want to jinx his team. He would not go into the game thinking it would be an easy win for them. It was the surest way for them to lose.

Harry smirked. "Well now that I am his stepfather I assume I can count on your son not trying to scare me on the field and cause me to lose the game."

Lucius laughed. "You are never going to let him live that down or me the Dobby thing are you? You know we're married now, you can let go of it."

Harry shook his head. "I know you were spies but the war did not depend on a quidditch game. And your lovely house elf nearly killed me my love."

Lucius conceded the point. "But now he is your most loyal little friend and I am sure when we have kids he will probably be their nanny elf I have no doubt."

They had spoken of it many times. Harry wanted to be a hands on dad but he would not be a stay at home dad either. He would go crazy even if he did not have job plans. Dobby it turns out had been the nanny elf for Draco when he was little. He was the only Malfoy he was fond of. Well and Harry now since he married. He knew that Dobby would be willing to over look the baby's last name for love of Harry. He had shown the first summer Harry was at the manor, he was willing to come.

Harry finally pulled away from his husband. "I need to be going. You delaying me we both know will not help your son win any more."

Lucius pinched his ass. "I for one would be quite happy to celebrate with my beautiful husband when he wins the cup. You know I am cheering for my love."

Smiling Harry knew there would be a number of snakes in the stands cheering for him. His husband and stepson and father to just name a few. He knew they would be happy for the lions to win the cup this year. He and Draco had kept well to the promise they had made back in sixth year for the best team to win and cheer for each other. Harry had been cheering Draco on against the eagles. He would have cheered for the snakes as loud as anyone if it was the snakes and not lions competing for the cup that year. He was happy that Remus and Tonks would be there as well. His little sisters were not coming as it was so cold. His dads promised they would both come to the final game in June for him.

Harry was happy to see his team was in high spirits when he made it to the changing rooms. "You guys ready to win this game?"

All the guys for the girls were not in the room right now. "Yes."

Smiling Harry headed for his locker and started to change. He was really anticipating this game. He knew if they could do as well as they usually did with the badgers they could lose against Ravenclaw and still win the cup if they did not lose by too much. They had put themselves in a good position after the game with the snakes. He kept his pep talk to a limited length as he knew that the team would threaten to hex him otherwise and he wanted to keep them in the top moods that day.

Ginny looked at him. "Am I seeing what I think I am? There seems to be a lot of snakes pretending to be lions. Should we be worried about a trap?"

Harry laughed when he saw where she was looking. "The snakes know that they have no chance of winning this year. Besides I see your man among them."

His dads and husband had decided to sit with his house and not in with the teacher's box. He was happy to see Draco and Blaise there even though he knew they had promised. Ginny and Blaise were as happy as ever. He knew that Arthur still made jokes about no child of his marrying a snake but it was just good natured. Blaise had been more then welcome in their home like the Malfoys had been.

Harry got his head into the game when the whistle had blown and started. "Come on Harry focus on the game and not on the cheering section."

Harry smiled at the thought of his celebration later with his husband and Harry would have. He watched his players from time to time as they were flying and knew that the score was going to make sure they had the cup in their hands. Hufflepuff really had no chance of defeating them. They were up 130-20 when he noticed the snitch flying not far from the Gryffindor section and he noticed that the other seeker was no where near and he knew well before he got to it that it was his.

He smiled and flew by his family as he held the snitch in his hands. "Gryffindor defeats Hufflepuff 280-30." The announcer called.

When the team landed Ginny clapped him into a hug. "That was awesome. We so have the cup for you for your senior year."

Harry smiled and turned into his husband's arms as Lucius had come down to the field with Draco and his dads well. His husband beamed with pride and reminded him that he was to leave their afternoon party early as he was stealing his beautiful husband away for a romantic Valentine's night away.

Harry kissed him. "I'd suggest you come join me in the shower after the other players are done but we want me to get away from the celebration early."

Lucius nibbled on his ear. "I promise that we can have all the showers you want later. Go and enjoy your victory party with you team first."

Harry was congratulated by his dads and Draco who had Hermione with him. He spent a few extra moments with them before he went to have his cool down talk and then shower. The team was used to having parties all evening but there was a Valentine's Day feast that evening. The team would have avoided it for their own party really but they knew their captain was going to be away.

He smiled when they arrived at the tower and found a lunch feast and junk food waiting for them. "I should have known."

Ginny picked up a note and smiled. "Your husband and the snakes send their congratulations on the game."

Harry was not surprised when a few of the snakes soon joined them including Draco and Blaise. They were both here for the team as well as girlfriends. Hermione and Ginny were both excited for the feast was going to have a small dance. As seniors Draco and Hermione could have gone into town but they decided to join the other two who were their best friends.

Ginny saw him leaving shortly after lunch. "Captain my captain where are you going? The party has just started."

Draco answered. "My father sent the feast hoping it might make you forgive him for stealing his husband away for a romantic night away."

Knowing that it was their first as husbands no one was really surprised. Lucius had suggested that they could have waited till next weekend to go away so they could have an entire weekend. Harry had told his husband he did not need to be whisked way every time and wanted nothing other then a romantic night with his husband.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had no idea where his husband was taking him. Lucius was secretive as always and when they got to the edge of the grounds where they could apparate he took Harry by the arm. He knew Harry hated to do side by side but refused to listen to his protests. The surprise was as much a part of the trip and gift as the rest was. He knew better then to argue with his husband as it would never get him any where. Harry decided to just smile and enjoy the fact he had a romantic husband.

Harry was as dizzy as always when they apparated, actually it seemed worse. "Great way to start the trip making me sick to my stomach."

Lucius pulled him into his arms for a kiss. "I know you don't like side by side but I promise it is worth it. Besides I am not to blame entirely for the sickness."

Harry opened his eyes and realized what his husband had meant. He realized they were standing on the deck of a huge sailing yacht of some kind. He knew it was muggle or was a pretty good replica of one. They were anchored off the cost some where. His husband never stopped amazing him.

Lucius kissed him. "I wanted to make this romantic. You told me you did not need me to whisk you away all the time so I did not take you too far my love."

Harry was amazed. "I married an incredible man. Where are we and where did you get your hands on a muggle yacht?"

Leading his husband down into the luxurious sitting room at the front of the yacht Lucius explained that it belonged to his attorney friend. The man's wife was a muggle born witch and they lived a lot in both worlds, even more then Lucius liked to do. They kept homes in both worlds and their kids went to Muggle School before they were old enough for Hogwarts. The man had been more then happy to lend Lucius the yacht for the night. Lucius was not only his client but his friend as well.

Lucius showed him through a tour of the yacht and Harry was amazed at the normal size bathroom and massive size tub. "I think that this will work out well."

Harry laughed. "Much better I agree then the quidditch showers. Besides I like the proximity to that massive king size bed that I plan on making much use of."

Lucius smirked as his husband tried to draw him towards the bed. "Here I thought we would do about of swimming or fishing. I mean we are out on the ocean."

Harry took his wand and removed both of their clothes. "If you really thought that I would have stayed back at school. Besides my love it is winter time."

Though it was a warm winter it was definitely still mid February and his husband was definitely right. They were just off the coast of Cornwall so it was some what warmer then they would have experienced in Scotland but still. Lucius had of course only been joking. He had dinner planned for them but he had brought his husband early on so that they could work up a nice appetite before they dug into the food.

Lucius smiled. "Well I guess I could be convinced if I really have to, to make love to my extraordinarily beautiful husband."

Harry pulled his husband down on him. "You better my love or I will trade you in for a younger model when we return."

Lucius smirked and showed their rings. "I remind you we are bonded. Besides any talk of a younger lover and I will be throwing you over board."

Harry nibbled on his husband's ear. "If you don't want me looking for a younger man you are not doing a good job. It has never taken this much coaxing."

Shaking his head Lucius sunk down and took his husband's mouth in his. Since their honeymoon his husband's fears of being intimate had disappeared. The two of them had bee going at it like rabbits in Draco's words. As Lucius continued his hungry attack down his husband's neck he thought all older men should take a young husband. He had gone for his last physical to his healer in January and the man had actually said he had never seen Lucius in such good shape before. He smiled and had told his healer that the secret to log live had to keep up with a seventeen year old.

Lucius withdrew from his husband after their first round and lowered his mouth to his husband's lips. "This is definitely a way to spend Valentine's my love."

Harry smiled. "I could think if something that could make it even better."

His husband wrapped a leg around him and pulled him back down in place. Lucius liked the sound of it but he decided to tease his husband a bit first. His mouth went to his husband's favourite spot, his oh so tender earlobes which had always elicited a delighted moan when he attacked them. His hands though traced Harry's six pack and tweaked his nipples, knowing his attack on Harry's two most sensitive spots was enough to make his husband nice and hard. His mouth trailed down his husband's fine chest until tongue dipping in and out of Harry's chest his tongue began teasing Harry's aching cock. He slowly traced his cock, before inch by inch slowly taking his husband into his mouth. Harry was practically sobbing for release before he finally took his husband fully and Harry came to an intense climax.

Lucius smiled up at his husband. "Did you like that my brave little lion? I thought you deserved a goo little reward for your big victory today."

Harry was panting from coming down from the high. "I definitely liked this celebration more."

Lifting his husband a bit Lucius entered his husband and savoured the moans and the desperate need of his husband. As he pumped inside of Harry he decided his husband was a good little lion and he deserved another treat. His hand went back to his husband's cock and brought Harry to a second climax with him.

Finally he withdrew and collapsed down next to Harry. "This old man needs some food to energize him to keep up. How about we shower and enjoy some dinner?"

Harry pouted a bit but when his husband drew him towards the bathroom he looked at the shower. "I think that I like the sounds of that."

Pulling Harry under the hot water of the shower he took the sponge and while he did help Harry get nice and clean, he continued eliciting a lovely reaction from his husband as he teased Harry from running fingertips up and down his spine to dipping one in and out of his anus, washing his fine cock. Harry was not to be out done and was more then happy to do the hour for his husband as well. Eventually they did go for dinner as they were both hungry but they slipped into robes only.

Harry was amazed when out on the deck he found a candle lit table with lobster and a bottle of wine on ice. "You are far too good to me."

Lucius reached across the table and kissed him. "You made me happier then I have ever been when you married me. And I love the way your eyes are twinkling."

Something as simple as taking Harry not far, just off the coast of the country for a night on a boat was enough to make his husband excited. He could not wait for Harry to see where they were going for their second honeymoon that summer. He presented Harry with a beautiful leather bottomless briefcase for Harry to use for work the next year. Harry presented him with a beautiful old edition of Shakespeare, King Lear, which he knew was one of his husband's favourites.

After desert Lucius helped his husband up but Harry was surprised when music started to play. "A bit more romance before I start ravishing your body again."

Harry smiled and sunk into his husband's arms, the song the one they danced their first dance to. "I think the rest was romantic but I can stand a bit of this I think."

Not even married for two months they were definitely still happy newlyweds. Lucius had no intention of not acting like newlyweds twenty years from now though. He took his husband to bed after the dance and they spend the rest of the night rocking the bed from something other then the waves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was both anxious and excited. The last game of the season had been scheduled for May but had been pushed up. The headmaster had decided that the game should be played earlier so that the seniors on the teams could concentrate on their studies. Draco and his snakes had won their final game only the week before but not by a very large margin. As long as Gryffindor did not lose by any more then 30 points, they would have the cup.

Draco surprised him outside of the change rooms before the game. "You know you have it in the bag. You can out fly the ravens any day of the week."

Harry smiled. "I know we have always beaten them but I refuse to go into the air thinking this will be an easy win. I refused with the badgers and refuse to do so here."

Draco laughed. "Well we know that you're the best captain since Wood or perhaps as Wood. I just wanted to come wish you and your team some luck."

Harry had no idea as he took to the air just how important the game was. Oliver had arranged a try out for him for the national team. The coach and the manager had decided this was a good try out, seeing him playing. If he performed amazing today he would be offered the opening seeker position for the team. If they still needed to see more then they would ask him to come as originally planned for him to have a try out with the team. Oliver and Katie were there and sitting next to the men.

Harry was trying to keep his mind on the game but Ginny shot his way. "Is there a reason your entire original team is here? The twins did not tell me."

Harry looked and shrugged. "I guess they decided to surprise me. It is my final game before I graduate."

He had known the twins were coming and bringing their girlfriends but he had not known Katie and Oliver were coming. He was happy though. He had seen Oliver to a victory his senior year and Harry now had even more motivation to win. Harry watched the field trying his best to concentrate on them. He knew even if the Eagles were not at the level of the snakes, they were definitely better competition then the badgers. The score was closer then before when Harry spotted the snitch but he realized the other seeker had. Harry though was on a faster broom then the other and he could do a dive deeper then any other player in years. Even Charlie could not. He snatched the snitch mere feet above the ground and even Harry had just enough time to pull out. The other seeker pulled out long before.

The announcer called out. "Gryffindor wins 280-100. Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup."

His team came crashing into him and Colin hugged him tightly. "This is so cool. We're so happy we won it for you captain. We'll miss you."

Harry was filled with such pride as he lead his team to the headmaster to accept their trophy, the big one the school kept and individual ones. He knew why Oliver had been so thrilled when he had won his final year. He was still coming down from a high when his old quidditch buddies came to congratulate him and he was surprised when Oliver came last and there were two new people.

Oliver introduced him. "Harry thee are Michael Whitt the coach of the National team and Cedric Williams, the general manager."

Cedric hook hi hand. "Amazing game young man. We decided we'd come see you in action. If you're interested we'd like to offer you the position a seeker."

Harry looked back and forth between them and was shocked. Had he just heard them right? He had thought he needed to try out. He had been thinking about it all year. He would apprentice and do his school governor position in the school year and spend summers with the national team. He and Lucius could still travel for half of August and other school holidays and weekends. He had been thinking it all out but he would not get his hopes up. Oliver assured him he heard right.

Harry accepted the hand. "I am honoured to accept the offer. Thank you."

Michael smiled. "We will keep in contact and send you your training schedule and game schedule. You'll be expected the last weekend in June after graduation."

Harry's head was still spinning when the two men left. His old team was laughing and pulled him into hugs. When hi family and husband came, as well as his new team he told them the unbelievable news. Only a few of them had known he had been considering it.

Severus kissed his son. "We are so proud of you Harry. You know we will all come to your first game if we can get tickets. This is so amazing Harry."

Lucius pulled his husband in close. "It is a good thing I scheduled our holiday for the last few weeks of August. I had a feeling you would be making it."

Harry laughed and kissed him. "Well you know we will only have to wait that long if my team makes the finals. But I definitely hope it might be needed."

They knew that the finals that year were being played in France. Harry thought his family would likely come if they made the finals as it would be so close. His head was spinning. First their victory for the quidditch cup, his last before he graduated and he was now the new starting seeker for the national quidditch team.

Lucius drew him a part. "I think this calls for a special celebration. I promise that you will be back to celebrate with your team later on."


	7. Chapter 7

NEWTS were finished and Harry and his friends were looking at graduation. Neville and Harry would still be at school as apprentices, Harry with his godfather and Neville with Madam Sprout. Luna and Ginny were still in school. Hermione and Draco still would be a constant especially considering Draco was his stepson. He would have to go to London once a week for the board of governors and he would likely spend most weekends there with his husband.

Lucius pulled his husband into a long tender kiss. "Enough primping my love. You are supposed to be meeting out son and your friends in Slytherin."

Harry turned and held him. "We are having breakfast with my dads first unless plans have changed."

Laughing Lucius assured him it had not changed. He just thought if Harry took any longer to get ready then they would not have time to get ready. Harry's dads and godfather were coming of course with Tonks and his sisters as well. They were going to eat together before Harry joined his friends in Slytherin. Neville had been touched when he had been invited as the only Gryffindor senior boy left in the dorms to come and get ready with them. Hermione would be joining them later.

Their guests were in the sitting room and breakfast was waiting. Sirius kissed him. "We are so proud of you and we know your parents would be as well."

Severus hugged his son. "I must say that I was very impressed especially when my son scored the top mark in potions."

Harry had actually done better then that, he had actually beat Draco for the place as the top male student though Hermione was top student, though all three were separated by then less then one percent. Harry had top marks in potions and DADA, Draco in transfiguration and charms, Hermione in arithmancy and ancient runes. Neville had topped in herbology to absolutely no surprise of course. Severus had been impressed with his son's skills as of late but he had not thought Harry would beat Draco on his exam.

Harry laughed as he accepted a hug from Remus. "Maybe I should reconsider apprenticing with you and apprentice with father over there with my grades."

Remus heard Severus choking again."I think your dad and little sister would like your father alive. I think it would be safer for you all to stick with me Harry."

Once before Harry had made the joke. He got the same response. Severus loved his son and did not mind his company in the lab but he knew this was a joke. Harry might have a real skill for it but no passion. He loved DAD and teaching it would mean a lot to him.

Over breakfast Sirius handed his son a gift. "We decided that for graduation we would choose gifts for your future."

Harry opened the gift from his dad and was amazed. "This is a Lightening bolt, the top broom on the market."

They stopped his argument that it was far too expensive and that he had a firebolt. It was Severus who had suggested it. Since their son would be playing professional quidditch he thought he could use a top broom. They were so proud of how amazing he had done in school they thought he deserved the broom.

Remus smiled. "I think we should have made them go last for we will all be a bit over shadowed but we and your husband thought about your other work."

Tonks smiled as Harry opened a new set of DADA books. "We thought they would come in handy next year in your new office."

Harry had already been told he would have an office. Apprentices did not always have one but he would take over Lucius' old one. He would not only be the governors rep here but he would also be doing marking and helping with students for Remus.

Lucius went last. "And for the newest school governor." And seeing Harry's confusion. "I decided as my husband you could have my seat instead."

Harry kissed his husband. "Are you sure? The school governors said I did not actually need to be a member to represent them here. I just needed to respond."

Lucius shook his head. "You are basically already on the board but there were no empty seats. The Malfoys inherited a seat. You're my husband and can hold it."

Harry's friends had been worried when they heard all he took on but he was not. The quidditch was only summers when he was not doing his other two jobs. He would work days with Remus and have a staff meeting Tuesday evenings and a board meeting Fridays. It left him three evenings a week and weekends to be free. He probably would have more free time then most of his friends and Remus assured him when he and Lucius got pregnant that he could reduce his schedule.

Lucius laughed. "Stop drooling over your new title and open your gift so I know if you like it or not."

Harry opened the gift and looked at the beautiful leather briefcase but it was what was inside that amazed him. "A laptop?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. He explained that like some muggle cameras here at school the computer could work as it ran off magic and not off a muggle battery or electricity. He would be able to get wireless internet when in places like London. The school had to much magic which would cause an interference. He thought the computer was a good idea for his husband for his work with the governors. They had actually installed a number at the ministry in the past few years and even had internet. They were a lot more convenient then owls for long distance mail or the magic paper airplanes that were used for inter department messages.

Harry was so touched by all the gifts and picking up Lila he kissed her and reached to kiss Calliope. "Most of all to my sisters, the real brains behind the gifts."

The adults all laughed but Sirius nodded. "You know Lila was quite vocal her brother deserved a new broom. Hoping you will get her her first one when older."

Finally Harry had to go and meet his friends in Slytherin. Harry's friends were all dressed and ready. Draco was sporting the new cufflinks Harry and Lucius had given him for his graduation gift. His friends were amazed when they learned what he had got.

Hermione hugged him. "Hard to believe it has been seven years since we first met. Hard to believe how much has changed since we first met."

Harry refused to acknowledge who was missing from the picture. "I know. Most of all the ring on my hand and your boyfriend."

Harry had been an orphan with no idea of the world. He now had two dads as well as his beloved godfather and two little sisters. He was married to the man he loved, had a stepson who was also like a brother, about to start two amazing career paths and play professional quidditch. Hermione had been a muggle born book worm who was such a know it all she had been in the bathroom crying a lot. She was now a confident and powerful witch, head girl and future attorney. Not to mention she was dating his stepson who had once called her mudblood. Draco had changed a lot outward as he no longer had to be a spy. Those missing though were obvious.

Up in the Great Hall the sorting hat was brought out. The families and friends of the graduates sat in rows instead of the former tables. Lila, Calliope, Sirius and Remus were in the audience but the others were on stage among the teachers. One by one the sorting hat was called up to receive their diploma. Harry watched his friends. He could see the others noticed the names skipped over. Ron would have been near last. His family was there for Harry

"Black-Malfoy, Harry James." Came right after his stepson and seemed even odd right now, a reminder of what had changed.

Lucius was up on stage among the teachers and after he got his degree and Remus and Sev hugged him Remus pulled him into a tender kiss. "I am so proud."

The students would be leaving campus that day. Harry and Lucius were not moving out of course. Apprentices normally would live with their master if no longer a student but Harry would remain in the apartments he shared with Lucius. They were just now his and not Luc's. His husband would live with him though and travel for work every day. They would be spending the summer at the manor though and after the graduation party that afternoon they left with the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after graduation was Draco's eighteenth birthday. Harry was one of the last people to arrive at the manor as he was practicing that day. He had started training the day after graduation and was at it five days a week. He did not have his game until the start of July. If they made the semi-finals he would have a game on his own birthday. He had been having an incredible time.

Harry arrived and spotted his husband and brother together. "Sorry I am a bit late. Oliver had another one of his lovely cool down pep talks."

Draco smirked. "You thought you had got rid of him when he graduated. It is hilarious he is your captain again. You and Katie might need to flush his head."

Though he and Katie had actually said much the same thing, they actually loved being on the team together. Katie also played for the Harpies during the regular season and Oliver of course for the United. The twins had been asked and their girlfriends to try and go professional but Oliver and Katie were the only ones before him who had followed the path. He had only chosen part time of course.

Lucius kissed his husband. "You know that we are so proud of you Harry. You know we are counting on a trip in August."

Harry returned the kiss. "You know that I have not even played another game. We might have to wait for a while before we start planning on the family trip."

Laughing Lucius and Draco both assured him that they would not put too much pressure on him. Harry had little doubt his husband would take him some where special for the first two weeks of August before they went on their honeymoon or expanded their trip. Harry still had no idea where his husband was taking him. All he knew was that Lucius had promised a very wild honeymoon that would be perfect inspiration to make a baby as they planned on trying when the season was over.

Draco watched them getting all lovey dovey. "Okay that is enough the two of you. I did not mind you being late but I would rather we not all be late for the party."

Harry laughed. "Sorry Draco. What are we doing anyways? Your father has not told me what he has planned for today."

Draco shrugged for he had no idea where he was going either for his dad had planned it as a surprise for him. Though seventeen was the big year for wizards eighteen was still quite special and Harry had no doubt his husband would have gone over board as he usually did. Lucius took them both through side by side apparition so he did not need to tell them where they were going.

When they arrived though Harry and Draco looked around in confusion. "This looks like some kind of muggle night club but it is during the day time."

Lucius smiled and led them inside. "One of those muggle rock bands you guys like is performing here all week and I persuaded them to do a day show for us."

A bit of money but mostly spells had enabled them to get the club open during the day for just for their friends and them. The group was an up and coming group who had only brought out one record so far and they only did concerts at this kind of place but they and all of their friends liked them.

Hermione came their way and kissed Draco. "Happy birthday Drake. I can not believe that your dad was able to get them to play a concert for us."

Draco returned the kiss. "I know this is amazing. I had heard they were in town and I was thinking of asking you to go and see them one night."

Blaise, Vince, Greg, Neville, Harry, Hermione, and a few of Draco's older friends like a quidditch buddy Adrian there were there. They would be having dinner back at the manor as a family event with his relatives like the Tonks as well as Harry's dads and godfather and sisters. This was mainly for the kids that afternoon.

Lucius led them back stage and introduced them to the band. "And this is the birthday boy. My son is a huge fan."

The lead singer shook his hand and handed Draco a signed copy of their second CD which was not hitting the stores for another three days. "Happy birthday."

After hanging out back stage with the band for some time Draco and the others went to the tables and sat down to listen to the concert. There was tons of food and cold drinks though there was no alcohol. Last year there were normal parties at the manor and then out drinking on a pub crawl as he was old enough.

Harry smiled when they started on the gifts and handed his friend a gift. "I think that I must have a link to my husband. I swear I had no idea what we were doing."

Draco laughed as he opened the gift and found tickets to the show in a few evenings here as well as the first CD for Draco had not owned it. "Hey, this is cool."

He assured his brother and stepfather that he would definitely still go to a night show. Going when there was a lout of loud dancing and there was drinking with his friends would be a different experience. He liked the group enough to go and see them twice.

Hermione was the only one from the day party that came back from the manor. "Your dad definitely knows how to plan things. I can only imagine Harry's trip."

Harry looked at the two of them. "Some how I have this sneaking feeling that the two of you know where my trip is. Come on and spill it."

Draco shook his head. "We might but dad threatened to disinherit me if I ever told you. But you know where one trip might be, is for France."

Once again Harry groaned as he reminded his friends that they had no idea if he would even make it to the finals. Hermione elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and reminded him that they needed to lie off. Harry sent her a grateful smile as they headed inside of the house. He knew Draco had only really brought it up though for Harry had been trying to find out about the honeymoon. Harry had been since he married Lucius and Draco had been having a hard time keeping it a secret.

Lucius over heard the but end of the conversation as they headed into the dinning room. "Stop badgering the birthday boy my love or no cake for you."

Harry nibbled on his ear. "I remind you husband of mine that if you want to find your way into our bedroom tonight you might want to rethink what you said."

Though Lucius felt like pointing out they lived in a mansion and there were plenty of other bedrooms he held his tongue. Unlike him and Narcissa who had not shared a bedroom since their son had been conceived. There were a number of reasons that Draco had been an only child including his mother being a Death Eater. Lucius had no intentions of ever having a different bedroom from his husband. He had every intention of having Harry pregnant by the end of the summer or on the way there. He kissed Harry and assured him he could have as much cake as he wanted.

Severus smirked. "His sister and I really do not want to hear any of that thank you from Harry and his husband. How about we actually get to the food and cake?"

Harry had not seen his dads and sister come in behind him. "I think I agree with you on that."

Pizza for dinner and a huge cake followed and Harry was again reminded how amazing it was to be a member of this family. It was the first real occasion as an official Malfoy. Last year he had been the son of Draco's godfather. Now he was a Malfoy and really a part of all this. He held to his husband and revelled in the feeling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was excited. His team had won the semi finals in Egypt two days before his birthday and would be playing in the finals against Russia in France on August 10th. His husband and dads, godfather and Tonks, and Draco and Hermione were all coming to see him in the quidditch world cup. They would be leaving the following day for an extended honeymoon, coming back on the 28th just in time for Harry to settle back in for his new jobs. On the morning of his birthday Harry slept in until nearly lunch for he had arrived back from Egypt quite late the night before. Since the party was not till later in the afternoon his husband had allowed him to sleep.

He felt something under his nose and after a few moments he opened his eyes and when his glasses were put on he saw a rose. "Luc?"

Lucius reached over and kissed him. "You need to wake up my love. I have brought some lunch for you. The party and your guests will be coming soon."

Harry was amazed when he found a tray of lunch waiting for him. He had no idea what his husband had planned for his birthday. He found there was some chicken pizza which was unusual for his husband and some soda which both raised an eyebrow. They kept some in the house but it was not usually on the menu for such things. Harry kissed his husband and he was happy to have a special lunch with his husband. After lunch he tried to coax his husband back into bed but Lucius pulled him out of it instead. He showed his husband towards the bathroom and made him take a shower.

When Harry was dressed he pouted. "I have been away for two days and you didn't want to make love to me? Should I be worried?"

Lucius kissed him passionately. "I promise my love that I plan on ravishing your body all night but Draco and I have a surprise for you before the party."

Sighing Harry allowed his husband to lead him from the room. Draco met him downstairs and Harry was a bit surprised when he found himself in the stables. He walked past Brand which was the horse had often road and in a stable between Lucius' giant gray stallion Dagger, and Draco's chestnut Tornado, there was a new horse that Harry knew he had never seen before. It was a beautiful white mare.

Lucius kissed him. "You have spent the past two summers riding with us nearly every day and Draco and I decided that you needed one of your own."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "She is beautiful Lucius. Does she have a name?"

Draco answered. "No. It is tradition in this house for the owners to name their own horses."

Harry stroked the beautiful sixteen hand thoroughbred mare. "I think I will name by amazing horse Lightening. Since riding seems to be a lot like flying."

Neither of them were surprised at all by his choice of name since flying was such a huge part of his life. Harry was a bit surprised when they summoned saddles. He wanted to take his beautiful new horse for a ride but they had been rushing him from bed. He should have known something was up but he happily mounted his new horse. He knew something was definitely going on when they started in for the woods and he saw they were headed foe the large clearing. The woods on the grounds were over an acre in size and there was at least one huge clearing Harry knew of. They were once added for hunting purposes by the man, when their wives had been planting the overly styled manicured gardens. When he heard voices he knew something was going on.

They pulled to a stop in the clearing and it looked like he had entered some muggle western bar he had only seen on television. "Luc?"

Lucius laughed and helping tie up his horse and Harry's helped his husband down. "A tent you would have seen and we were inspired by your gift."

His dads, Remus and Tonks, his sisters, The Weasleys, his friends from Gryffindor and Slytherin, Luna, and the Weasleys were all there as well as Oliver, Katie and a few of his old friends from his quidditch teams. There was everything from some how a mechanical bull which he had no idea where he got it from, some music blasting from the WWN on magic speakers, and even a western style bar. Even the food had been inspired by the western theme.

Harry smiled when he saw Charlie who came his way with his beautiful two month old son in his arms. "Your godson wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Harry scooped up his beautiful godson into his arms and kissed the head of Levon Arnold Davies. "He is sure growing. I can't wait till I have one of my own."

Smiling Charlie knew that Harry and Lucius were planning on trying when the season was over. He knew that Harry would make an amazing daddy. He was already an incredible big brother and Uncle. Harry definitely was a favourite among most of the kids at the party.

Harry went to his husband after he had greeted all of his guests. "You know you are far too good to me Luc."

Author note: Levon Arnold Davies: Levon (Armenian) means lion for his Gryffindor Daddy Charlie, and Arnold (German) means Eagle power for their Ravenclaw Papa.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was so nervous he was actually sick. He had made two trips to the toilet before finished changing. Oliver just laughed and clapped him on the back. He knew Harry would be amazing. He had not let them down yet. He recalled how nervous Harry had been at the start of the first game that season and back his first year.

Oliver sank down on one side as Katie did on the other. "You know you will be amazing. I have never seen you this green before a game. Are you pregnant?"

Harry shook his head and managed a small smile. "I told my husband he had to be careful or you would hex him. This is different, this is the world cup."

They knew he had a point. Neither Oliver nor Katie had played in the finals. Oliver's team the United had played once in the European finals for the league but the national team had made the finals for the first time in ten years now. They knew that Harry would do amazing though. He had out flown some of the top seekers in the world. He was already being compared to Viktor Krum in the newspapers from his top days playing for Bulgaria. Harry of course knew Viktor personally and had seen him play including in the World cup.

Katie seemed to know his thoughts. "You know you'll do as amazing as Viktor did in his last world cup. Now the rest of just need to do as well as you do."

Oliver nodded. "Remember this is a team sport. I know in school if you caught the snitch or didn't it decided the game but professionally it doesn't always."

The year he had been to the cup Viktor caught the snitch but they still lost. The score was never like that in school. Games came down to seekers. The points though scored by the team ensured their standing. A team who lost a game could still win the quidditch cup if they had good scores. Harry knew his team was amazing.

The captain came his way after he was done his pep talk. "Get it together Malfoy; we need you in the game and not throwing up. You can wait for after the game."

Katie clapped him on the back. "Hell good practice for when you get pregnant. I know your husband is planning on getting you there after tonight."

Harry blushed as well as the ret of he team. He had warned the coach he and his husband were going to start trying. They had a reserve seeker as well as him. He had been assured he would have a leave from the team if he got pregnant. Lucius was taking him on their secret honeymoon tomorrow but tonight they'd be in Paris. His husband and he had decided that they would start actively trying for their first child.

Harry took up his broom. "Okay as long as Oliver does not give me another one of his horrific pep talks to give me courage I am ready for this."

Katie laughed at the look of outrage from her boyfriend. "Oliver we both remember the story you recounted to Harry on his first game back in school. Hold it."

As they took to the air Oliver could not deny it. He had told Harry about his first game. He had meant it to be a reassuring story. Unfortunately it included Oliver being knocked out early in the fame and waking up a week later in the hospital wing. It definitely was not the assurance it was meant to be. Harry had a number of serious injuries in quidditch but nothing that bad. Though that year he had been tried to be bucked from his broom.

Katie came close to him before whistle. "Your husband and family are here cheering for you. And you will be amazing. Just relax."

Harry sent her a grateful smile. "Thanks Katie. I must say that I am relieved to have you and Oliver with me in the field."

The whistle blew and Harry got his head into the game. If anyone played like the snakes it was Russia. They were big and burly, even their seeker, and they definitely liked to play dirty. Harry was lucky he had two amazing beaters though he wished from time to time for the twins to be there. The twins were there really. Harry had been touched when all the Weasleys had come for the game. His husband was housing them all in a friend's manor here in Paris. His dads were of course there and Remus and Tonks, as well as Draco and Hermione as well. He had all of his former team there s the twins' girlfriends came, Angelina and Alicia.

Harry was watching the game about an hour in with the score close 120-110 when he spotted the other seeker near him. He thought of Viktor and the talk. He decided if he was going to be compared to Viktor he should earn it. He started a series of almost serpentine dives and he smiled as the seeker of the other team followed.

Suddenly he looked like he spotted the snitch and went into a break neck dive for the snitch "Yes."

The other seeker was following close on his tail. "No way."

He knew he could do this longer then anyone at school but had not pulled off a dive like this during the season yet. He was reminded of his last game against Draco but there had been a snitch that time. He had practiced the feint in practice but he had not used it. He barely pulled out of the dive with enough time and skimmed the top of the grass with his toes. He heard the other seeker crash with a sickening splat. He caught sight of the snitch moments later flying near the posts of his own goals and just as Katie scored another point to bring them up 150 to Russia's 120, he caught the snitch and the game ended.

The announcer called. "Seeker Malfoy catches the snitch. England defeats Russia 300-120."

Harry was surrounded by his team and Oliver yanked him into a hug when they hit the ground. "That was incredible Harry. I told you that you'd be amazing."

Smiling more then he had since his wedding day Harry could not believe it as they accepted the team cup and their individual awards. He remembered seeing Ireland accepting theirs before fourth year. He had accepted the school cup countless times but this was so much more incredible. He still seemed in shock when he came out of the showers and found his entire cheering squad waiting to congratulate him. They were all going out for a huge celebration dinner in Paris.

Lucius claimed him last to have him longer and kissed him passionately. "I was so amazed with you my love. You were incredible out there.'

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "That's because I had my amazing husband and support in the stands. Should be in a good mood to start trying tonight."

Laughing Lucius joked maybe he should be upset Harry won. If he had lost he could sneak his husband away for some consoling. Harry smacked him in the arm. He reminded Lucius they were going away for over two weeks on the secret honeymoon Lucius had planned for them. Lucius contented him with that and his husband's promise they would sneak away from the celebrations early so Lucius could enjoy his husband's finely tuned quidditch muscles the right way.

Sirius smirked at his son. "Can you two keep your hands off each other long enough for us to celebrate? As much as I want to be a Grandpa, I don't need a show."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a good thing his husband had arranged a private portkey for them. They could decide when they left. Harry and his husband had spent a long hot night celebrating his victory and trying for their first child. They had gone to the Eiffel tower after dinner to get some romantic inspiration but headed for bed. Harry was definitely still wondering where they would be going.

After saying goodbye to the others he turned to his husband. "I still can not believe you have kept this a secret from me all of this time."

Lucius smiled. "You will know soon enough my love. I promised after our civil honeymoon after our wedding, that I would take us some where far more exciting."

Harry laughed as he remembered the actual words. His husband's words had been a wild place for a bit of animalistic inspiration for their love marking. Lucius had decided to wait for the wild honeymoon till their second honeymoon. They knew they would be trying for a baby then. They had made a good start last night. Harry hoped they would have the little girl they had been picturing since they started dating, soon enough. His dads' wedding had been inspiration for their honeymoon.

Lucius held Harry tight for he had never been good with portkeys. He kissed Harry when they arrived. "It would be easier for you to enjoy if you open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and stared around him in amazement. "Where have you brought us Lucius? This is incredible."

Lucius smiled. "I have brought you my love to the Pearl Islands off the coast of Panama. I thought it could give us quite the inspiration for the trip."

They had been booked into the honeymoon suite at a muggle resort on the biggest island but there was a lot to see among the other islands as well. The beautiful marine life as well as taking some trips via apparition to the mainland for some of the wild life there Lucius had thought was a romantic choice. There was surfing, snorkelling and diving and other water sports for the island but he also planed on taking Harry to the mainland. There were tree top tours and zip lines in the rainforests, volcanoes and more. He wanted Harry to have an incredible time in and out of the bedroom there.

He kissed Harry as they checked in and were led to their honeymoon suite. "Since it is early I have some plans for us for the day."

Harry pouted. "Here I thought that honeymoons were meant to be spent making love in bed."

Reminding his husband that he had wanted the wild inspiration Lucius swore they would spend plenty of time in the bedroom as well. Their suite had huge vaulting ceilings and amazing windows and balconies out on to the ocean and the rest of the resort. There was a huge sitting room, bedroom and a spa like bathroom. They did remain love enough to settle in but Lucius showed him a brochure which he studied the map to allow them to apparate.

Lucius held him. "I thought we could spend the day in the rainforest so just in case we don't make it out of bed for three days we are still inspired."

Harry laughed and nibbled on his husband's ear. "If I have my way there is no chance we won't go home pregnant. I plan on making you ravish me over and over."

Reminding his husband they were in public Lucius led him down to an area where there was a native cultural center. They were going to spend the morning taking a native canoe trip down the river through the rainforest and seeing some of the amazing flora and fauna there. As they were helped into a canoe Harry definitely had to admit this was a much different experience then they had when they were in Rome for their original honeymoon. The rainforest hung down over the very river and as they passed along the banks they were captivated by the beauty of the plants but saw some incredible birds and monkeys, and other wild life along the way.

At lunch time they came upon one of the tribal villages where they were given a tour and treated to a very simple traditional lunch. There was a beautiful hand crafted goods market and they purchased some souvenirs for their family back home. He did spoil his sisters a bit but he had also thought of another baby.

Lucius took his arm to take him for one last activity. "I know you love to fly and I have only watched so we are going to do the zipplines this afternoon."

Harry knew Lucius had no fear of heights; he just was not as good at flying as his husband. "I would like that."

Lucius knew it might be much for one day but he knew without a doubt and no complaint it would be days before they left bed again. He wanted Harry to have an incredible first day in Panama. As they headed along the canopy walk which led for the zipplines, he was reminded of the day before. This was a celebration as well. The views from the walks were even more spectacular as the cloud rainforest was as full of life as the Amazon and up there they saw birds, monkeys, lizards and all types of insects as well, more in their natural places. Even Lucius had an incredible time on the zip lines. They had brought a house elf with them and had sent their purchases back so they had not had to worry about them as they were on the trek and then the zipplines. He had brought his husband's camera for Harry and Harry was sure enough snapping photos along the way.

Finally back at the resort Lucius surprised Harry with dinner already waiting on the balcony. "I thought room service from the five star restaurant was called for."

Harry allowed his husband to pull out a chair for him. "I would say we should go to bed and work up an appetite but I must admit I am already starving."

The extensive resort had four restaurants as well as the other amenities like three pools, two bars, a spa and private beach with all of the water sports. They enjoyed dinner from the fine sea food restaurant there. They had oysters on the half shell, lobster tails, a fine salad and an expensive bottle of wine. Chocolate dipped fruit followed the dinner as well.

Lucius drew his husband to his feet and off towards the bedroom. "I know I have made you wait but I am ready my little love to ravish you."

Harry grabbed his own wand for a moment and removed both of their clothes before pulling his husband down on him. "Less talk and a lot more action please."

Though they did make sure to see a lot of Panama since they were there, the prediction of Lucius proved true and that night was the first time of several days of making love. The room service came in handy. They took breaks here and there and Harry laughed when they had spa treatments like a massage and facial, done here in their rooms. The hotel specialized in couple spa treatments. Lucius reminded his husband that he need to be relaxed and at ease if they wanted to get pregnant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though they had done a lot when they were there in Panama when they did venture from their rooms, enjoying the resort, going diving and parasailing, making a few trips to the mainland still, Lucius wanted to make their last night before thy headed home, as special as possible. He had been pretty romantic the entire time but he made sure that the final night was definitely the topper. He had every intention of whisking his husband around the globe and showing him every spot he could but this had been a great start he thought to doing just that.

They spent the start of the day out on a special kayaking trip where they were among a pod of dolphins and saw a number of tortoises and other life out there. But he had a romantic dinner planned for his husband. He was reminded of something but Sirius and had thought it would work there.

He blindfolded his husband before taking Harry and when he removed it finally Harry was amazed. "We're at the base of some volcano aren't we?"

Lucius kissed him. "There are some beautiful walks in the area including some hot spring pools where lovers go to bathe but I was thinking for dinner at the top."

He did not need to tell his husband what had inspired that. They both remembered being in Kenya for his dad's wedding. The first night at the resort they had watched the sunset from the top of the volcano basin for the resort was up there. Since the wedding had inspired the location of this honeymoon Lucius took it another step further. He had considered a wedding some where romantic but he had known a family wedding with his friends too had been more important to Harry.

Lucius drew him towards the pools which they found as they walked through the trees. "I thought we could stat here. This is good for relaxing our muscles."

Harry smiled as they stripped and joined his husband. "I can think of easier ways to relax our muscles but I think I could get used to this."

They had taken a number of bubble baths and things like mud baths at the resort but this was much different. The water was soothing and though there was a slight sulphur smell which Lucius assured his husband they would remove with a spell, he could see why the pools were thought to be therapeutic. Lucius gave him a nice long shoulder rub and they enjoyed the pools for a time but as they decided to hike at least part of the way for their picnic they eventually got out. The trails were a bit steep but they enjoyed the walk. They did eventually apparate to the top of the volcano.

Harry was touched to find the beautiful picnic dinner there. "I happen to think this is far more romantic then the one in Kenya."

Lucius pulled him down on the blanket. "I would hope the last night of our honeymoon would be more romantic for you then your dads' wedding."

Harry laughed. "I would too. And I promise this is a vacation I am never going to forget. Thank you for this amazing trip. You spoiled me."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I plan on spoiling you for the next thirty years. I finally have a husband I can show the world too and I don't plan on stopping."

Toasting the end of their honeymoon and for more luck on getting pregnant, they enjoyed a wonderful dinner up there on their second volcano, and watched the sunset which was as breathtaking as it had been over the Kenyan plains. They headed back for the resort where they made love all night long.

Just before they drifted off Lucius kissed him on the back of the neck. "You continue to make me the happiest man alive Harry. I have never felt like this before."


	9. Chapter 9

September 1st found Harry at the head table for the first time. He was an apprentice to his godfather but because of his role as School governor he had more freedoms then Neville. Neville was referred to as Master Longbottom until he completed his training and had to wear the standard black robes. Harry was referred to as Lord Malfoy since he had gained the title when he wed though he had never used it for it sounded like his husband, and he was permitted to wear any color or style robes. His husband had seen him fully out fitted with new robes as he said as a school Governor he needed to look the part. Lucius was by his side as always. Lucius laughed that it seemed odd being at the head table as a spouse like Sirius and Tonks did, and not as a member of the staff any more.

Severus looked at his best friend who sat between him and his son. "Well you get to feel like a kept man now like my husband. You even live in his apartments."

Lucius snorted. "Don't go giving your son an even bigger head or I will remind him that the manor and townhouse are mine and he might not be welcome there."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs. "I remind you my love when it comes to property you own, when you put the ring on my finger half of it became mine."

That was true enough. Lucius had done the unthinkable for any pure blood. He had married without any sort of pre-nup. It was not really an issue. Harry and he were bonded and could not divorce. The rules were usually to protect the children. Lucius had no concerns Harry would ever try to keep Draco from his share of the estate. Harry would be entitled to the estate and the money after his husband died but Draco would gain a chunk of it as would any other siblings. He had refused when his attorneys suggested some formal paper work. He knew that his husband would always include Draco and he did not want Harry thinking he doubted him at all.

Lucius kissed his husband tenderly as the students were not in yet. "I don't know if I told you but I am so proud of you. You will do amazing at both."

Harry melted into his husband's kiss. "Thanks Luc. And you did several times last night. But I like hearing about it again."

The comments had been quiet but a few had heard it but lucky the ones close enough were his father figures. They definitely met the words with groans though. They reminded Harry and his husband they had no desire to hear about this. They wanted the grandkids but in their heads it was Immaculate Conception. Harry snorted but was reminded by his husband he had said nearly the same thing to his dads when they had been trying for a baby. Tonks and Remus were always far more private about things then the men in their lives.

Tonks looked up from Calliope, she sitting with her daughter on the other side of Remus. "Hurry up and get pregnant and we can share all of the fun together."

Harry laughed. "I am trying and I must say it would definitely be interesting if you and I were pregnant at the same time. Our kids would be in the same year."

They had found out only a few days ago that Tonks was pregnant again. They had been surprised for it had happened much quicker then with Calliope ad even she had been quick for werewolf. They had only been trying since their daughter's first birthday in the end of May. If the baby was born on time he or she would be born at the start of May, a few weeks before Calliope's second birthday. Harry knew his dads were considering starting to try for another once Lila was past her first birthday. Now that he had two sisters he was hoping for at least one little brother from either couple but if he ended up with four sisters he would still be happy as always.

Lucius pulled away from his husband as the older students were starting to come in. "We will continue working on that tonight after the feast is over."

Harry's hand rested between his husband's thighs for a moment. "I want a little girl quite bad but I must admit this trying is not too bad either."

Laughing Lucius reminded him while he agreed the students would soon be close enough to hear. He did not want his husband fired from his new position on his first day because of inappropriate comments. Harry shook his head and agreed with his husband though. He was nervous but also excited. He could see he was doing better then Neville down the table. Neville only had his color return when Luna came in and waved from her table. Neville had been relieved that there were of course no rules about a teacher and student dating if over sixteen. Apprentices fell in the same category. Harry could not imagine Luna and Neville staying apart for a year.

Remus noticed his godson looking a bit awkward as well. "Feel a bit strange to look down there at the students who you were a student with last year?"

Harry nodded. "I guess you never really experienced that, you became a teacher years later. Father though did."

Severus nodded. He had become a teacher when he was twenty one and had done three years of his apprenticeship before. He had not had any friends young enough to still be there but there had of course been those from the younger grades who were still there. Harry had Luna and Ginny as well as friends from quidditch. Ginny was named captain of the quidditch team this year and luckily for them they did not have any serious replacements other then a new seeker for the team. Ginny and Blaise were still dating though he graduated. He knew since she could leave campus on weekends and some evenings they would be able to continue to go as strong. As odd as it seemed it would be easier for them to date now. Dates on campus were hard other then Hogsmeade weekend. They could actually have proper dates this year.

The sorting hat was about to be brought out and Harry finally was relaxed and had a genuine smile after sharing a look with Ginny. "Hard to believe seven years."

Severus shared a smile with his husband and the other. "Stop making u feel so old Harry. For the rest of us it had been twenty seven years since we were sorted."

Making a joke about his husband needing his walking stick for real Harry knew he should be grateful his husband would not elbow him in front of students. His husband though did end him a look that told him quite clearly that he would not be forgetting that comment any time soon though. He had a feeling his husband had some not so honourable intentions when they got back to their room but he did not mind one bit. He was all for a nicely red bum once and a while as long as it was his husband giving it and Lucius did something to take his mind off of it after. Which he was always generous enough to do of course.

Finally after the sorting there was the announcements including. "I introduce Lord Black-Malfoy who is the new school governor on campus and apprentice to Professor Lupin."

Lucius prodded him gently in the ribs. "That is you my love, your cue to stand up and be seen."

Though it would take time to get used to the term Lord Malfoy referencing him it had been nerves that had kept him seated. He was after all Lord consort since his wedding day. But he did get to his feet and he smiled when he got a huge round of applause for he was very popular among the students here on campus. Those who had not known him personally knew he was also starting seeker for the national team and after winning the cup that summer he was an even bigger celebrity.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though it had been a change to settle into classes Harry had got into the groove of things. He had been a bit worried about his friends' concern. But he found without homework to do though he did help Remus with grading, he had quite a lot of spare time. He and his husband spent the first few weekends in London after his board of governors meetings which allowed Harry to spend some time with Hermione and Draco and often on Sundays he and his husband went to the Burrow for lunch. The last weekend in September they returned after the hour meeting so that Harry could be back for chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip the next day. Some how he and his father had drawn the first Hogsmeade trip of the year together.

When they got back from London Lucius was worried for his husband was a bit pale. "I knew you should have just conference with the board this week."

Harry shook off his concern. "Even if the computers pick up internet signals in town you know I really should attend the meetings. Floo always just make me sick."

Really though it had been quite some time since it had. They usually apparated but since the war the school floo system was open as long as you knew the passwords for the private ones, the rest of the time for just communicating and not travel. Lucius had not wanted his husband exhausted though. Apparating such a distance after a morning of classes and then being in London, he had thought would be hard ion Harry. He had insisted on using the floo in and out of the ministry instead. Harry allowed his husband to direct him into a chair.

Lucius looked at the door. "I think I should either get Poppy in here to give you a check up or at least your father. I really do not like the look of your color my love."

Harry drew his husband down on the couch with him. "I am fine I promise. It has just been a long day and I am in need of some dinner. We should get to the hall."

Lucius shook his head. "If you will not allow me to get you checked out then the very least you will be staying down here and eating in our rooms."

Teachers were not required on weekends to eat in the hall and even breakfast on the weekdays. They if they had no small kids were required to eat at least one meal on the weekends. The rule of counting started Friday at dinner and went to Sunday at dinner. Lucius reminded his husband that Harry would likely have breakfast with the students the next day before he was chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip and that would take care of his meal requirement for the weekend. They had always made sure to be back on Sunday in time for dinner previous weekends. The rule was suspended for teachers who did not live at school on weekends but Harry had insisted.

Lucius had dinner delivered. "If your color does not return by the time that we finish dinner I am either taking you to Poppy or you are going to see your father."

Harry sighed and picked up a fork. "Luc I love you but though I might be younger then your son, I am your husband. I already have two, well four, dads already."

Laughing Lucius agreed to lay off. Harry was right he did have not only his two dads but his godfather and Arthur who he considered to be fathers to him. He sometimes found it hard though. Harry was much younger then him and after all he had been through it just seemed to be a natural response. He reminded himself though that Harry was right. Harry might be a month younger then his stepson but he was an adult and he got enough constant worry from his dads. Lucius would just have to sick Severus on him and get his old friend not to tell his son Luc sent him, if Harry was not looking any better.

His husband's color was good after dinner but when Harry was in the bedroom there was a knock at the door and his dads and Lila were there. "Oh Merlin."

Severus raised an eyebrow when he was allowed into the room. "That is not the usual greeting that we receive. Have you decided to start a new fad or something?"

He did not have a chance to explain as his husband had returned from their bedroom. Anyone could see the look in his husband's eyes. Harry was not happy. Lucius wanted to explain he had not actually summoned Harry's fathers but right now that was not looking good. Harry knew his dads loved him and they did often come to visit him but he had not considered they would come just after he had threatened to sick them on Harry because he was so pale.

Sirius noticed the looks. "Have we come at a bad time or something? I mean you two definitely look like something is up."

Harry scooped up his little sister. "My husband just finished telling me that he would not call for you since my color was better. I think it is the couch for him."

Severus shook his head. "I am a bit worried about that comment but I will come to your husband's defence. Lila has just been asking to see her big brother."

Seeing that his dad confirmed that Harry realized he was the one to reveal he had not been feeling quite right. He did not want to worry his dads or his husband. His stomach had been at odds for about a week now. He had been having a better time at hiding it from his husband until now. The floo had made it impossible. He knew that his dads would be no better then Lucius if they knew that he had been dealing with a bad stomach all week. He was sure it was just he had not been sleeping well.

Severus looked his son over. "You do look a bit pale. I will fetch a nutrient potion and perhaps you should ask someone else to chaperone for you tomorrow."

Harry accepted the potion only. "You are not getting rid of sharing chaperoning duties with me tomorrow. I am fine. I am just tired and need a good night of sleep."

Sirius looked over at his son in law. "I would suggest that Harry get an early night sleep since he will have to be up stairs for the early breakfast tomorrow."

Smirking Lucius knew what his friend was suggesting. He knew that he was not asking Lucius to give his husband a bed time and tuck him in. He was recommending that for tonight they left off trying to make him a grandfather. Though he did not blush like Harry he reminded Sirius he did not need such advice from his father in law. Besides he would have done it without the suggestion. His husband really needed a good night of sleep. He had seemed a bit off in the mornings as of late.

Lucius summoned some hot chocolate. "I assume the three of you will stay for some and it will hopefully help calm my husband and help him fall asleep."

Sirius accepted a cup and watched as his son was singing Lila to sleep. "I think we could stand to stay and wait. Our son has seemed to finally calm our daughter."

They had reminded Harry that he seemed to have the only touch that calmed his little sister when she was restless. He had the touch with both his sisters really. They watched him and knew when he had his own son or daughter her would be just as amazing. They knew he was hoping for his own little girl. Nearly as much as Lucius. Lucius of course already had done the boy though he would be happy for a second son. Harry would love a son but had a heart set on a little girl as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was surprised when his son decided after lunch to accompany him to the apothecary. Harry still spent some time with him in the lab in the evenings. It had become their way of bonding when Severus had first adopted him and they had continued even if Harry was no longer taking potions. But he had never taken his son with him to the apothecary before. Well except when he had taken him for supplies for school once. But he could use the extra hands and would enjoy the company.

They were nearly done in the shop and just paying then another shopper opened a container and a smell hit them both. "Hag's blood." Severus muttered.

Harry though was worse and had gone absolutely green. "I think I am going to be sick."

Watching his son leave the shop Severus quickly had the supplies paid for and sent to the school and went out the door. He found his son around the corner and though he was fine now he could tell Harry had been throwing up. The smell had been bad but he was used to it. He would not have been concerned but after Harry looking so sick the day before he knew he needed to take Harry to see Poppy and he was not taking no for an answer. Harry fought him all the way to the infirmary when they got back from chaperoning, even when he was on the bed and Poppy came to examine him.

Poppy started the testing. "Have you been feeling like this before today Harry?"

Seeing Harry was about to deny it Severus answered for his son. "He was sick yesterday when he got home from London and Lucius was concerned as well."

Harry did not think it was a big deal and did not mention he had been ill all week. He was sure he was just tired the day before and the smell had been horrible. Even his father had been a bit green from it. Severus just had a higher tolerance then his son. He after all worked around such things for years. Harry had always found many items they used in potions class had a horrible smell to them.

Poppy looked up with a smile. "Well Mr Black-Malfoy I am happy to say that you are pregnant. From the looks of it just about a month. Should be due end of May."

Harry was in tears with the news. "We conceived on our honeymoon? Lucius is going to be so happy. And the baby will be due just after Calliope's birthday or close."

He and Tonks really would be pregnant together really as they were only weeks apart from each other. He knew Penny was pregnant as well though already three months along. They had recently learned it was a son for the couple. Harry was in shock amazed shock as Poppy gave potions and explained them.

Harry looked at his father. "Please don't tell Luc, I want to find some way to surprise him. He is going to be so happy."

Severus kissed him. "I won't even tell your dad. I'll have the elves put these in your food for now. But if you need help planning a surprise I'd be happy to."

Poppy shared a smile with Severus as Harry got ready to leave. Lucius might be over the moon but they knew Harry was in heaven already with the news. He was going to be such an incredible daddy to the baby. Severus could not deny that he was excited by the prospect of being a grandfather. Even if he and Sirius were talking about their third child and trying for it in the New Year. He laughed inside when he thought that his grandchild and his child could go to school the same year. Harry's child and his new siblings really for Tonks' baby and Harry's would definitely go together. The image definitely made Severus' heart soar.

Harry hugged his father. "I think I will take you up on your offer for help. I want to make this special, so my husband will never forget,"

Severus laughed. "I think the moment you tell your husband you are making him a daddy again will be memorable I promise, but I definitely will help."

Severus remembered the day he and Sirius had found out they were having Lila. He knew he would never forget the moment. He had been with his husband for the test but the test itself would stick in his mind. He had no doubt no matter how Harry told his husband he would remember it.

Author note: So I have two things for people to help me out with, one for right away and the second for later. 1.) any ideas how to make announcement special 2,) should they have the daughter they want, a son first or maybe twins and if the third option 2 girls, 2 boys or one of both. I am really torn on what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had no idea if this would even work but he had spent a week trying to plan a perfect way to surprise his husband with the news they were expecting their first child together. He knew Lucius would probably he even more excited then he was. He had got his father and Draco to distract him. He had been forced to tell his so in law he was pregnant before his husband as he realized he needed some help.

Draco arrived on Saturday afternoon and hugged him. "This is so amazing. How far along are you?"

Harry smiled. "How did I know you'd be nearly as excited as me and your dad will be about the baby? But to answer your question I am due the end of May."

He could see his step son doing the math in his head. He knew Draco wanted a little sister pretty bad. He was jealous Harry had two sisters. Harry really hoped for his husband and son that it would be a daughter. He would have been happy as well. Though he admitted that he would also have been delighted with a son. His husband had his first son but since Draco was his brother and not son, Harry wanted one of his own. He would be in heaven either way and he knew his husband and Draco would adore and dote on a little boy as much as a girl. But they still wanted pink.

Draco looked at noticed there was already a new door. "I had the house elves send over the furniture and I brought this with me myself."

Harry smiled and took the box from him. "You don't mind me using some of your baby things? I did not get the chance to do any shopping yet."

Laughing Draco assured his friend that he was happy to donate to the cause. Besides he knew it would not be a worry long. Harry was sure to have a baby shower. And he knew that his father would soon decorate the nursery here and the manor top to bottom. Harry would not have to worry about that at all. He knew his father had been wanting this moment for so many years.

Harry looked at Draco. "You and my father need to go cut him off before he gets down here. The room was added when your father went to speak to Albus."

Draco laughed and took off for the door. "Don't worry the two of us will keep him busy till dinner time. Are you sure you will not be needing any help down here?"

Shaking his head Harry assured him that he would be able to handle this on his own. He actually had one more surprise coming. He had got Poppy to arrange a healer she knew from the hospital to come. He had been reminded his dads were able to have a sonogram a month earlier then usual because they had it at the hospital. It would be still the three month mark before Harry could have an ultrasound for the fender but Harry knew hearing the heart beat would be special.

He looked at Draco. "I am not going to be meeting him down here. I don't need to have you keep him till dinner. The healer is coming at 4."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And how might I ask are we to get him up to the infirmary without raising some eyebrows?"

Harry smirked. "I am going to fake a nice little fainting spell when I am up visiting Remy with Dad later. I am supposed to be having lunch with them."

Of course Draco knew that would work and not seem too out of place for Lucius had mentioned to his son Harry had been a bit pale. He had been worried and asked his son if Harry had spoken to him about not feeling well. He knew that Harry was more likely to tell his son then him. Harry was always trying to protect his husband and dads. He might have told Draco because he was away at school. Draco had not been lying until last night when he had said he had no idea what might be up.

Harry took the box when alone and walked into the new room and looked around. "Well the furniture is a good start but I can not wait till this is a nursery."

He knew his brother was right and Lucius would have this place as some beautiful fairy tale nursery like at the manor when the baby was born. He had no doubts his husband would spoil the baby rotten. There was a beautiful antique crib and rocking chair, a changing table and wardrobe so far. Draco had brought some of his stuffed animals, a few pieces of baby clothes and a chenille blanket, all in gender neutral colors of course. Harry went to work trying to make the room look a bit less barren. He stuffed a little green teddy bear in his pocket for later.

He had los track of time and he heard a voice from behind him. "Are we missing something here cub or did you have some news you needed to share?"

Harry turned around to see his dad, godfather and Tonks and realized he was late for lunch. "You were not supposed to find out until I fainted after lunch."

Seeing their looks of absolute confusion mixed with delight over the nursery Harry ushered them into the sitting room. He explained what he and Draco had set up. They would have found out when his husband had. He had only told Draco because he needed the help and Severus had been there when he found out.

Sirius gathered him into his arms. "You know how happy I am for you Harry. This is so amazing. You will make such an amazing daddy."

Remus laughed and claimed him for a hug. "I think he will likely be Papa since Draco calls Lucius Dad his sibling likely will. But I agree, he'll be an amazing one."

Harry had tears in his eyes by the time that Tonks claimed him for a hug. She was so excited that he was pregnant at the same time. And when he told her that the baby was due around Calliope's birthday and only weeks after her own baby, she thought it was perfect. There were a few jokes that Sirius should hurry up and get pregnant and make it a threeway but he shook his head and pointed at Lila reminding them she was not even a year old yet. He and Severus would likely try for another one that might go to school with those two but the baby definitely would not come till near the end of next year if they had their way.

Remus led him towards the door. "We will go with your plan but thanks for telling us before hand. We do not need the scare of seeing you faint, even if faked."

Sirius nodded. "You know cub that you are already a walking hospital stay and you fainting might give me a heart attack."

Harry shook his head and swore he was not going to have made himself fall or anything like that to risk the baby and he had just wanted it to look real so his husband would not have been suspicious. They all promised to act the part well and if needed Sirius would carry him to the hospital wing for reality. Harry laughed and pointing at his little sister reminded Sirius he would have his hands full enough and since Poppy knew he was pregnant he did not think that it was needed.

Harry looked at his dad. "I hope you don't mind I am borrowing a bit of your idea of how you told me of Lila but I added the nursery to make it creative."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been surprised when Draco had arrived at school. He had not known his son was coming but he had asked him to meet with him and Severus. Harry had no idea but Draco had been planning on coming anyways. He had his own news or he hoped he would soon have his own news. He had come to a decision finally and had come for some help from his father.

Draco looked nearly sick. "I have gone to speak to Hermione's parents and have received their blessing. I want to propose to Hermione on our anniversary."

Lucius was amazed but thrilled for his son. "You know I think she is an amazing young woman and am happy to welcome her officially into our family of course."

Lucius was reminded of when he had told Harry he needed to consider telling Hermione about them. Draco had asked to have Hermione to a family dinner and he had wanted Harry there. It was not long before his son's anniversary and he knew if Draco was already planning it he had been thinking for a long time. He knew he would not be a grandfather for a few years until Hermione finished law school at the very least but he had no doubt that the young woman would say yes. He had no problem from the start with his son marrying a muggle born. She was intelligent, sweet, and a powerful witch. But most of all she made his son insanely happy.

Severus also clapped him into a hug. "I am so happy for you. Not that I am not honoured to be told with your dad but I would have thought you'd wait."

Draco shook his head. "I was hoping the two of you would come help me pick out a ring since I have the weekend off. I know Harry is busy with his godfather."

Severus had been wondering what they would do to distract Lucius and it seemed Draco had come up with an even more perfect idea then he could have imagined. He had been thinking they would wing it but he could tell Draco had been planning this since before Harry had asked. Harry's request had given him the perfect distraction. Making his ads swear not to tell Harry for they all knew how bad that Harry was at keeping secrets from Hermione, they managed to convince Lucius to come with them to London and headed for the jewellers on Diagon Alley. Lucius insisted on buying a ring for Draco. He had given the family band to Harry and they would not use Narcissa's ring of course.

Draco shook his head. "You will already throw me the most lavish wedding which you can not even start to deny. I can afford to buy my own girlfriend a ring."

Lucius shook his head. "It is tradition Draco and you're right, I will throw the two of you a dream wedding but your dream and not a lavish society event like...."

He knew his father was thinking about his first wedding. Draco knew his father had been so happy to have the exact opposite with Harry. He had gone over board of course to make the wedding perfect for Harry but it had been the romantic family wedding Harry had dreamed of. Draco knew as his dad helped him pick out a beautiful ring which the moment he saw it he could see on Hermione's hand, that the wedding would be everything they dreamed of. If he could get her to say yes.

Back at school they were headed chatting inside when Remus appeared. "There you are. You need to come to the infirmary. Your husband is there."

Lucius' heart lurched as all the talk about weddings left his head. "What happened to my husband? I have been gone for a few hours and he is in the hospital?"

Ushering them through the stairs and halls he was assured that he had just fainted and that they had been worried as his color had been bad last week. Behind his back Remus shared a smile with Severus and Draco. He had no idea where they had gone off to but the plan was working. When they got to the infirmary Harry was laying on a bed and a strange healer was standing behind him.

Lucius bent down and kissed his husband. "I knew your color has not been good. I am happy your dad got you to come this time. But who is the new healer?"

Harry returned the kiss. "This is a healer from the maternity wing at the hospital and he is here to give me a sonogram." And handed him a stuffed bear

The words sunk into Lucius and he sunk down onto the bed. They had been trying and hoping but hearing those words was incredible. He had never been so happy. He broke into tears and kissed his husband as the healer started the test and filled the room with the sound of the baby's heart beat. Hearing the heart beat and looking at the teddy Lucius could not even put into words how he was feeling right now.

The healer smiled. "It looks like the two of you have a very healthy little baby here. Very strong heart."

Harry wiped his husband's tears. "I am due at the end of May around my sister's birthday and a few weeks after Tonks."

Lucius kissed him over and over as the test finished. "This is so amazing. I can't believe this. I have never been this happy before. Well except with Draco."

Holding to his husband Harry assured him he definitely understood that. As soon as Harry was dressed he was enveloped in hugs by everyone and his family was so thrilled for him. Severus and Sirius were both thrilled with the news that they were becoming grandfathers for the first time. They knew the Weasleys would be just as excited when they found out. Lucius had no living parents so he was happy to have the Weasleys as well as Lupins be sharing the role with Harry's dads. Their baby would have so much love. He thought the news and the sonogram was the surprise but when they got away from everyone and down to the apartment alone he was shocked to find an extra door and had more tears in his eyes when he saw the nursery and recognized some of the baby things in the room. He knew like the bear from the infirmary that it had come from his son.

He kissed Harry and pulled him close. "This will be your dream nursery when the baby comes I promise. This will be everything you have ever wanted."

Harry rested his head against his husband. "Being married and having a baby with you is all I ever wanted but I would not be opposed to a perfect nursery either."

He had one last thing planned and had a romantic dinner prepared for them from the elves. There was baby back ribs, baby carrots and baby potatoes. He thought the theme was perfect and he laughed when there was a bouquet of pink and roses brought with the food. The sonogram, the nursery and the romantic dinner had been a perfect way for his husband to tell him. Lucius nearly forgot about his son's plans to propose to the love of his life. They would tell the world soon enough but for that night they just wanted to revel in the news on their own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The one year anniversary for Hermione and Draco fell on a Sunday but they went out the Saturday before. The Weasleys were having a family dinner and they had been invited. Harry had told Hermione about the baby and they wanted to be there for him when he told the Weasleys. Hermione had no idea what her boyfriend had planned for their anniversary but she knew it would be special. She of course had no idea just how special it was going to be. And not just the proposal. He blindfolded her before lunch time and did side by side apparition with her.

She looked around a bit surprised when he took off the blindfold. "You have brought ne to Hogsmeade? Are we meeting Harry or something?"

Draco kissed her. "It has been two years since we started dating and I wanted to bring us back to where we had our first real date two years ago."

Being sixth years they had the customary first date well first real one as they had been seeing each other for a bit before their first Hogsmeade weekend. The town and the weekends were the only real dates most got. Harry and Lucius had been lucky since Lucius was able to take his boyfriend away on dates. He had been thinking of some where romantic to take him but he wanted to make sure that this would be perfect for her.

He kissed Hermione. 'I know we have done some more romantic things since like in seventh year but I thought this would be far more special."

Hermione linked arms with him. "I happen to agree with you. I think reliving our first date for our second anniversary is more special then dinner in Paris."

He knew she was telling the truth. Like Harry she was not used to the expensive extravagant life that the Malfoys had. Harry was getting used to it and he enjoyed the travel with Lucius but he had not really got used to the parties or the manors. Lucius had really not introduced him too much of it. They had for the board of governors had to attend a few but nothing much more then that.

They spent most of the day running through the shops they had their first date but before dinner in the Three Broomsticks he had one last stop. "Just this last one."

Hermione laughed when she saw that he was taking her into the quidditch store. "You know you should have brought your brother on this date instead."

Kissing her he assured her that this was just a quick stop. She was surprised when he took her over to a row of practice and toy snitches and for a moment she thought he was getting one of the toy ones for his new brother or sister but he handed it to her.

He smiled. "I was thinking of getting this for my sister or brother. You know they are perfect, soft, and when older they open and you can hide things in them."

Hermione was confused but she opened the snitch as he showed her and she found the most beautiful diamond and ruby ring in the snitch. She had tears streaming down her cheeks when she realized what her boyfriend had planned. He took the snitch from her and sunk down to one knee.

He held her hand. "I love you Hermione. So much has changed since we first met. I have fallen madly for you. You are my other half. Please marry me."

Hermione was in tears so much she barely managed. "Yes."

He slid the ring on her hand and he pulled her off her feet and swung her around for a long passionate kiss. Everyone in the shop was clapping and the two pulled apart blushing. Draco did end up buying the snitch for the new baby and he whisked his fiancé off for the dinner that he had planned. It was at the restaurant where they had lunch their first date but there was candles and a special dinner. He had not taken her to Paris but there was fine wine and some amazing French food.

He made a toast to them and kissed her across the table. "How about we share the limelight with my brother tomorrow and tell everyone the amazing news."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I know our brother will be happy to share the day with us. Maybe we should invite my parents so we can tell them."

Smiling Draco told her that he had asked her father his blessing to propose and had made plans for them to have brunch with her parents the next day before they headed for the Weasleys. Hermione was definitely touched he had thought of both. He was an amazing man and she was so lucky to have him she knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry could not wait to get to the Burrow. He knew that the Weasleys would be so excited to hear about his pregnancy. They had always been there for him. Molly would no doubt consider this baby as a grandchild. He knew they would be the same when Hermione and Draco started. He had no doubt they would marry. Both he and Hermione were considered members of the family. He perhaps bit more for he had been an orphan in need of a family. He now had his dads and godfather but he was still close to them. It did not matter for a moment where the road with Ron had led them they still had a place here. Harry's dads and Remus and Tonks had been invited for dinner as well. They already knew but Harry was happy they'd be there with him.

Lucius held him close as they were to have apparated. "You know we are not expected till dinner time. We have a stop this afternoon first."

Harry had a feeling his husband had something up his sleeve. "I had thought it odd we were leaving so early. You have never been this keen before."

Pulling his husband in for a tender kiss Lucius reminded Harry that the Weasleys were Harry's family. He had grown fond of them in their own way. He was perhaps not as in love with them as Harry was. But he definitely had some plans for his husband. He knew that there was someone else Harry would want to tell. He could not invite the, really for the dinner so he had thought this would be better.

Harry was shocked when his husband apparated them and he saw where they were. "This is my Aunt's house."

Lucius explained. "I did not tell them the news but they are waiting to have lunch with us. Neither of them had to work today."

Dudley had actually done brilliant in school the past year and had been able to get into a local college. He was taking his love of computer games and turning it into a career designing computer games now. He still lived with his mother while in school and not only paid for his tuition but helped his mom with bills as well. Petunia had been promoted to the head of the library where she had been working at and from what he knew had been dating a new man for about three months. Since his wedding they had managed to stay in contact with each other. He had only a few yeas ago would never have imagined he'd be here to share such happiness with the woman but when the door opened and she smiled, he knew he was happy she was.

Petunia smiled and hugging her nephew ushered him in and in the living room where Dudley was waiting. "We were happy when your husband asked for lunch."

Harry hugged Dudley. "He had thought we needed some time to announce our big news. Lucius and I are five weeks pregnant. I am due at the end of May."

Smiles spread across both his Aunt and his cousin's faces when they heard the news. They were touched that Harry and Lucius would come to tell them in person. Petunia knew her nephew had wanted to be a dad for some time and that he would make such an amazing father. They sat down for lunch and Harry was reminded of the same feeling he had when they came to the wedding.

He looked at his Aunt. "I want you to be a part of his or her life. I mean if you are willing to be. I can't have my mother but I want you and Dudley."

Petunia smiled and nodded. "Just like I said I was honoured to be at your wedding I am not. I missed out on so much of you life. I promise never again Harry."

She had kept to her promise and had not only been to his wedding. She and Dudley had come to his graduation ceremony. Harry would have been to Dudley's but he had graduated earlier and Harry had been in the middle of his NEWTS and had been unable to. As they were leaving Harry assured her he would tell her when they knew the ender of the baby and even suggested he would send an ultrasound picture. Harry and Lucius stayed a bit longer then expected and they were a bit late coming for the early dinner but they were forgiven easy enough.

Molly looked at Harry and as always she seemed to know things. "Is there something you needed to tell us Harry?"

Lucius did the honours this time as the family was gathered. "Harry and I have learned he is five weeks pregnant. We are expecting our first born in the end of May."

That brought cheers and hugs from everyone there. Harry's dads and husband had to remind everyone that it was not good if they crushed the baby or the Papa. Harry loved hearing that term. It was the obvious one for him. Draco called his father dad since the war ended and he could be closer openly. It made sense the baby would use the same term. Harry definitely was revelling in the name.

When Hermione came over to him she came not to congratulate as she already had but with her own news. "It seems you are going to be my step father in law."

Harry looked at the ring and was shocked. "This is so amazing. I remember when we had that first dinner wondering if this day would come."

It made them both laugh to think they were both to be Malfoys. Back when they met they had thought Draco was a ferret and that his dad was a Death Eater. Now Harry was married to Lucius and pregnant with his first and Hermione was marrying Draco. Things had definitely changed but they were both in heaven. Hermione told him that her and Draco were planning on waiting till June after their first year of law school was over and hey had a few months off for the summer. They would be interning still but considering Lucius was their boss they were sure they could get two weeks off for a honeymoon.

Molly was beaming when she head the second set of news. "You know we are so happy for you both. A wedding and baby are both amazing news."

Hermione accepted her hug this time. "Thanks Molly. It means a lot to have you guys here. I don't have a lot of family; my parents are both only children."

Though Harry considered the Weasleys to be like brothers to him, Hermione saw them more as cousins. But she would be happy to have them there for her at her wedding when she and Draco married. Draco had become a lot closer to them as well through both his fiancé and his stepfather. Draco also came from a small family since much of it had been killed as Death Eaters and he would be happy for what he had.

Harry looked down at his belly. "Well Draco your new sister or brother can be your ring bearer or flower girl if you guys are waiting until June."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Sirius laughed when they joined their son and his husband in the infirmary. Harry had an easy time of his first trimester other then few bouts of morning sickness here and there. He was excited about his ultrasound finally. He was even more excited for Tonks was sharing it with him. She had decided to wait for a few extra weeks to have her ultrasound. She and Remus wanted Harry to be godfather to the baby like his sister and had wanted him to be there for the ultrasound like last time. It seemed just fitting that Harry and Tonks would have it together.

Harry was happy to be sharing it with them but also with Draco as well as his dads. "Too bad you were not pregnant yet Dad to share this with us."

Sirius laughed. "Like we said we want to wait till Lila will be around two when the other was born. And she just turned one."

The timing had brought smiles to all for today was Lila's first birthday. Harry and Tonks had suggested waiting for another day but his dads had said no. They could not think of a better birthday gift for Lila then finding out the gender of her new cousin as well as her niece or nephew. Calliope who was there understood a bit better as she was eighteen months old but both girls were quite excited by the prospect.

Poppy came in and smiled when she saw them. "Well this is definitely the most interesting test I will run."

Harry smiled and squeezed his godfather's wife's hand. "Well we could not think of a better way to share our pregnancy then sharing all of it together."

Since Tonks had been waiting longer for she had kept waiting for a few weeks she got the first ultrasound even though she had been through it before. Harry had quite insisted though she had said she would have been happy for him to go first. Harry had tears even when their image appeared and could see even if it was a second one for them, there were tears in the eyes of his godfather and Tonks when they looked at the baby.

Poppy smiled. "I am happy to say the two of you have a strong little baby boy this time."

Tonks beamed and kissed her husband but looked at Harry. "Well it seems you are getting a little brother finally. We hope you'll help with names once again."

Assuring them he would he was practically jumping at the bit when the photos were printed and Poppy moved to do the spell on him. The sonogram had been amazing but this was going to be so different. He had seen it with both of his sisters but when the image appeared above his own belly he burst into uncontrollable tears. His husband clutched him but he could see Lucius and even Draco were not much better. His dads were to his laughter probably the worst of them.

Severus was trying to hide his tears but they were replaced with shock. "Do I see what I am seeing?"

Poppy smiled and nodded. "Your son and his husband look to be expecting a very healthy set of twins."

The news hit Harry so hard that he had not even heard the genders they were told about the twins. He had been thrilled with one but two was incredible. It was not uncommon really in male or female but there was usually some family history or fertility potion involved. Neither man had any history nor had they never taken any kind of potions to help get pregnant. They were both in sheer heaven and had to have the gender of the twins repeated for them as they had been lost in it.

Lucius kissed his husband as they were handed one of the photos. "This is amazing Harry. I can not believe we are having a set of twins. This is incredible."

Harry laughed. "Well I guess our vision from when we were dating is not completely coming true; we will have two babies in our arms instead of one."

Assuring his husband that he was thrilled with the change in the memory Lucius reminded Harry they would get doubles of the crib and other pieces. He had every intention of making the nursery as special as possible for his husband before and was now even more intent on it. They had quite a few copies made for along with the three couples there with them; they knew the Weasleys, his Aunt and cousin and Luna would all want a copy of them as well.

Sirius pulled his son into a hug. "Well it seems that you have stolen the spotlight from Tonks over there and will from your sister today."

Harry scooped up his little sister. "We will wait until the end of the party to share the news. I assure my Lila flower that today is about her big day."

Though Lucius had offered to throw a huge party like he did for his own the party would be slightly lower key. They had allowed Lucius to be involved in planning a bit but he would have brought an entire zoo to the school if he had his way. Harry could only imagine what his husband would do for the twins when they had their mile stones like their first birthday. He was fooling himself; his husband would spoil the kids rotten even on just random days. Lucius had regretted he could never have been a proper father to Draco growing up because of his wife. He had every intention of making up for lost time with his son and had been. But he would make sure that he got to enjoy every moment of the twins' life. He had even been quite the doting husband for Harry as he went through the pregnancy.

They kept their word and did not announce the news, either Harry or Remus about the babies, until after the party was winding down. There had been unicorn rides and a petting zoo, and a pink cake bigger then his sister to celebrate. Everyone was happy for Remus but they were shocked with Harry's news.

Fred was beaming from ear to ear. "You just loved me and George so much that you needed a set of your own did you? We will have to make them little pranksters."

Harry laughed when he saw his father's face. "They have the three marauders for grandfathers and the Weasley twins for Uncles. I'd be prepared for it."

Laughter followed that and Harry kissed his husband and assured him that the babies would take after their dads first and he hoped they would look a lot like their proud daddy and big brother. Lucius of course wanted the twins to have Harry's eye. They both loved his incredible green eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Lucius was looking for his husband and found him in the nursery. There was still only one crib but they both could imagine the two. They were both rocked with the image and thoughts of having two little ones in their arms. They would have to pick another elf with Dobby to be for the twins. Dobby had already been asked to serve as nanny elf to the new baby. He had protected Draco from his mother. Neither Lucius nor Harry would have ever thought of a more perfect protector for their babies then Dobby. They were sure to find a good one to help him.

Lucius sunk down on the ottoman across from him and kissed him. "Thinking about the twins?"

Harry put his husband's hand on his stomach. "Thinking how lucky these little ones are to have all this family. And how lucky to have two daddies to love them."

Lucius wiped the tears from his husband's cheeks. "I know how hard it was for you growing up and I would do anything I could to have protected you from it."

Harry squeezed his husband's hand. "I know you would. And my dads and my godfather. I just want to make sure these little ones are always safe and loved."

Childhood was a walking nightmare for his husband. He had wet his bed for years from the horrors of being molested and later raped. It had not just been sexual. It had been the constant physical and mental abuse as well. It was never feeling like he was worthy of love. It was being called a freak all of his life, it was being chained out side for wetting his bed. It was screaming for mercy s he was whopped with a belt. It was being locked in a cupboard and never fed. No matter how much love he had from his dads and Remus. No matter how happy he was with his husband and Draco. Or the Weasleys and their roles with him. None of this changed the horror of what he had suffered when he was a child. Lucius knew he would be an amazing dad for he would do everything he could to give the twins a better life.

Lucius pulled his husband close. "These little ones will never long for anything and I am not just talking possessions. I mean love and comfort and protection."

Harry rested his head on his husband. "I know. And if heaven forbid something happens to us, I know they would have all the family we had with us today."

He wanted to remind his husband there was no longer a war going and that he would be there for the twins. He wanted to assure Harry that they would be there for their twins for graduations and weddings and to be grandparents. But he knew even in times of peace there was always a chance. And Harry was right, if the chance happened they would know their precious twins were loved and taken care of..

Lucius helped his husband up and towards bed. "We will watch these little ones grow up. I promise I will do everything to see that we do."


	12. Chapter 12

Though Harry had received a few gifts for the babies at Christmas and his husband was planning two identical nurseries, one for each home Lucius had another surprise up his sleeve. He had wanted Harry to have the normal pregnancy. He wanted Harry to enjoy every moment. And as much as his husband protested it, that included a baby shower. He had forced Tonks and Sirius each to have one. Tonks had got out of one this time for it was her second time around but Harry would not. Harry's dad and his godfather's wife were instrumental in planning. It was pay back but it was more because of their love. They had protested their showers but they had in the end had been happy for them. They knew that Harry would be as well. They also knew that his husband had been hiding the nursery from him. He had entered his nesting phase slightly by the time they had the baby shower on Valentine's weekend. The day before the holiday the party had been planned.

Harry was restless. Though the first five or so months had been easy he had started to get some symptoms of late. Tonks laughed for with both pregnancies she had morning sickness and all the fun from the start. Sirius had as well and told Harry that he had it easy. The odd cravings seemed to give him heart burn soon after, his bladder was getting a regular work out and his belly had rounded beautifully but it added to the pressure on his lower back.

Lucius came up and kissed him, helping him do up his maternity pants. "You look so beautiful with that amazing bump."

Harry rested his head against his husband. "You are old my husband but not blind. I know I am a bloated fat whale. You must be sickened to look at me."

Holding his husband close Lucius reminded Harry he loved him more then life itself and thought him absolutely beautiful and sexy. Harry's hormones were definitely a lovely new side affect. Lucius had never been around much when Narcissa was pregnant. He could only imagine if she had been this hormonal, he would have died. Harry loved him enough not to kill him but he was threatened with the couch or permanent diaper duty at least twice a day as of late.

Harry sighed. "I know you say you love me but is there some reason you are dragging me from my warm bed in the wee hours of the morning?"

Lucius kissed him. "I remind you my love that Draco and Hermione have asked us for lunch before we go off tonight for the start of Valentine's Day romance."

Snorting Harry reminded his husband they could not be that romantic when he was so pregnant. Lucius just assured him he was a man of many secrets. He was not lying about meting Hermione and Draco but for a different reason. Hermione and Draco still planned on being married in June when they were done school for the year and they could take a few weeks to honeymoon after it. The couple intended a bit of a mix of muggle and wizarding traditions. Lucius was helping as he wanted his son to have the perfect wedding but he had been reminded by Harry and Draco that he knew little of muggle traditions and had been forced to turn to the Grangers for some help with parts of it. There was no doubt though perhaps a bit over the top, it was a wedding which was meant to be the dream of both bride and groom.

Harry was definitely no happier when forced to take the Knight Bus. He could not apparate in his third trimester and Lucius did not have a portkey for the townhouse, just the manor. He could see his husband's bad mood was elevated when he walked into the townhouse and found pink and blue balloons every where.

Harry turned on his husband. "I have threatened but now I mean it, you are not coming to my bed at least until the twins are born. And we're leaving."

Lucius kissed him. "You know you made Tonks and your dads have one. All new daddies do. And I promise all your favourite craving foods are near by."

Glaring at his husband Harry was not sure he would forgive his husband that easy but he allowed himself to be lead into the room. Like Sirius he had to admit when he saw the party he was touched. Lucius might not be as lucky as Severus had been. But as Harry saw the Weasleys well the female ones including the twins' girlfriends, and Charlie as well as Katie. Luna was there as well as Draco and Hermione. Even Andromeda was there with her daughter and Remus. And his sisters of course.

Molly hugged him."No baby shower games I promise but you deserve a shower. We wanted to make sure to cover anything your husband has forgotten."

Hermione saw his look. "Do not feel jealous. We have not seen the nurseries for the twins. He just told us basically what he has given you."

Harry was quieted with a plate of food piled high with all of his favourite craving foods and he had to admit as he and Lucius opened their numerous gifts he was definitely honoured. There was no hint to the nursery for none of them knew. He got a double stroller from Andromeda and Ted, a pink and a blue quilt from Molly, and tons of baby gifs in doubles though one in pink and one in blue. There were baby's first year books from Hermione and two toy snitches as well as a music box for his sister and a puzzle box for his brother. There were even matching quidditch mobiles from the twins and their girlfriends. He was really touched with the double set of marauder stuffed animals presented to him from Tonks and Remus.

Tonks smiled. "You know Calliope and Lila love them and your brother will love the set you got him. I could not think of your twins not carrying on the tradition."

Harry hugged them and thanked them for the animals and a beautiful bottomless diaper bag. "It means a lot to me. And that you and Remus will be there for them."

Charlie and Rodger and Bill and Fleur had beautiful hand crafted cradles made for the twins both with little dragons carved in the top but one in pink and the other in blue. The reason for only two was evident with his dads' gifts. Among the blankets and toys and books from his dads there was a bassinette done in pink with roses for their granddaughter and one in blue with teddy bears for their son.

Sirius had an even better gift though. "Well it seems Draco was right that train ride. My kids and grandkids will go to school together."

Harry looked at Severus for confirmation and saw the smile. "You two are pregnant again? This is so amazing."

The couple had started since Christmas time and had found out a few days ago that they were pregnant. They had conceived mid January and where Tonks and Harry were due in May their new baby was due if on time on October 18th, just short of a month before Lila turned two. They'd have been thrilled with a son but unlike Tonks and Harry, they were hoping for a second girl. They wanted Lila and her sister to be close. They would be thrilled with a son though. Harry loved the idea of the daughter but he was like most men and could not wait to have his first born son. His husband of course already had Draco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry had already promised not to carry out his threat after enjoying his shower Lucius still had every intention of making the Valentine's Day special for his husband. He knew Harry had thought the party was it. He was just happy he had got a portkey for this one. He could have easily for the townhouse but two portkeys in one day would have been hard on his husband. Harry was startled when after lunch he realized his husband was taking him away. They were assured that all the gifts would find their way to the manor and school via the elves. Harry was not sure he wanted to go. He was convinced when he saw the portkey. He was a bit woozy when they arrived but Lucius steadied him and he was amazed.

He looked around. "This is the beautiful inn up in the highlands that you brought me after you proposed."

Lucius kissed him. "It is my love and I have booked us into the same room. The owners remember us and were happy to help."

Though it was a muggle inn and they had to use a concealment charm to hide the baby bump Harry was touched his husband had gone to all this effort for him. The baby shower had been special enough he admitted when he got over the surprise and his protests. Lucius would have taken him some where more exotic but he knew he could not put his husband through the stress and only for one night. They would travel again more when the twins were born.

The kindly lady who welcomed the last time greeted them. "I hear you two have been wed. Now I am so happy to have you back and we will make tonight special."

Harry smiled. "My husband brought me here the first time to celebrate our engagement. I can not think of any where more special to spend today."

Further in the highlands then Hogwarts it was still a very cool winter day there and they had no plans to venture out for a walk. Lucius escorted his husband up to their old room. There were bouquets of wild flowers and Scottish heather all over like last time and even flower petals on the bed. Though they could not have sex after they entered the third trimester, they had not had a hands off policy. Lucius had definitely meant it when he told his husband he thought him sexy still.

Lucius handed him a gift. "I think this will be hard to explain down in the dinning room. I thought we could do this first."

Harry smiled and handed his husband his gift. "I would tell you the shower and this trip were more gift then I needed but I know that will not get me any where."

Opening the gift he was touched. There was a beautiful platinum rattle and a charm bracelet. The rattle was given to sons at birth in old blood families and given to them by their dads when they had their first child. The bracelet was given to daughters and was presented on their wedding day. The Malfoy crest was on the rattle and on the name plate of the bracelet but the bracelet links were all small lilies and the rattle had constellations all over it.

Harry kissed his husband. "These are perfect thank you. How do you like your gift? My fathers helped me track it down for you."

Lucius was as touched by his. "A first edition of a "Comedy of Errors"? Harry this is beautiful. Thank you."

His husband was of course a huge fan of the theatre and the arts. And Shakespeare was always one of his favourites but the play had deeper meaning for him. They had attended the play on their original honeymoon in Rome. Other then seeing Rent in New York it was Harry's only real theatre experience and he had loved it. He thought it would be an amazing addition to his husband's collection as well as a reminder of their honeymoon.

Lucius drew him to his feet. "Thank you. I thought we could take a bit of a walk before dinner with the other guests down in the dinning room."

Harry snuggled into his husband's arms. "I will agree as long as I have your arms for warmth and after dinner we sneak back up here for some alone time."

Readily agreeing Lucius led his husband out into the beautiful snow blanketed paths and they took a short walk. They could have had dinner brought to them but they had wanted to enjoy the tradition of the last trip. They joined the other guests; twelve all together this time for a dinner of chicken and dumpling stew, warm from the oven bread and some cider. They did remain in the sitting room for a time after listening to the music before heading off to their rooms.

Lucius lowered his husband on to the bed. "Last time we could not make love because you were not ready and this time because you are six months pregnant."

Harry drew his husband down. "And just like last time I am sure the two of us can find other ways of entertaining each other without any actual sex."

Laughing and accepting the encouragement he lowered his mouth to his husband's. As he and Harry explored each other all night long he did not care how pregnant his husband was, he was definitely madly in love with him as ever and just found the beautiful ripening belly even more sexy then before. Ever since the babies had started kicking he had not been able to take his hands off the bump.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was happy when after an hour he and the others were let back in. He had been with Tonks when she delivered his new brother but had left to give them time. His brother was the spitting image of Remus but like Calliope he showed promise for his mother's gift and had her eyes as well. Born on the 24th of April, a bit early but still strong and healthy Harry's little brother was a reminder of his own pending delivery in a month's time. Harry brought in Calliope who was deposited in her mother's lap for Remus had taken his son. Andromeda and Ted as well as Harry's dads and husband came in with him.

Andromeda smiled down at the baby boy. "He definitely is a looker like his parents and sister. I am glad you two have a son and a daughter now."

Tonks squeezed Harry's hand. "We have two sons now but we are definitely proud of our newest addition."

Like his das said that Harry would always be their first born son if they had another, he knew Remus and Tonks meant it as well. They would always love him as a son and like Calliope already did, her little brother would call him brother. Tonks and Remus had once again asked the proud big brother for a hand in naming.

Lucius who joined Harry in honours as godfather this time asked. "And what name have you two chosen for my little godson here?"

Remus shared a smile with his wife and Harry. "Again the big brother helped. This little guy is John Perseus Lupin."

They had decided like with Calliope to honour both their families. Harry after hearing about his godfather's late dad and how close they had been, John Lupin the one who finally was able to get his son into the school, had suggested the name. They owed Calliope and Johnnie's existence to him as well for there had been a time back when Remus was bitten that the ministry tried to have all werewolves castrated so they could not breed. Doctors knew the curse was only passed on if two werewolves bred but the ministry was worried about children of two wolves. John had refused to let his son be touched and had been instrumental in having the laws of castration and branding of werewolves be over turned. Remus and Tonks would never have had either child but for him.

And Perseus was of course in honour of the Blacks. It was not only the name of a constellation but also the Greek hero. Though Perseus was linked to Andromeda who he married after slaying Medusa, Tonks had actually thought it a link to Harry as well. Perseus had slayed Medusa who had snakes for hair as Harry had slain the basilisk in his second year.

Tonks looked at Harry's growing belly. "Now in a few weeks this little guy's new playmates will be born."

Harry smiled and pressed his hand to his belly. "Just in time to be Aunt Cally's birthday gift."

Laughter and smiles followed. Harry looked at Johnnie was even more anxious to give birth then before. He wanted to hold his own little boy in his arms. And see his husband cradling their daughter. He knew she would have Lucius wrapped around her finger from her first breath.

Author note: John Perseus Lupin: John (Hebrew) means merciful, in honour of Remus' father who made sure his son would have a normal life after being bitten, allowed him to go to school and made it possible for his son to still have kids. Perseus (Greek) means sacker of cities, was a Greek hero who slayed Medusa, a honour to big brother Harry who killed the basilisk, and is now a constellation near Taurus

Names: so I thought you guys could give me some suggestions. I like original names, sometimes like John I do actually honour straight out but not usually. I want original names for Harry's son and daughter but that still honour their loved ones or them as well. Before anyone suggests Lily remember he has a sister named Lila even if I was going to veer away from original names. There seems at least a few traditions he could go with 1.) like Tonks and Remus, space names or Greek myth for his dad and Tonks as well as Draco 2.) Arthurian names for the Weasleys 3.) names from Roman history for his father Severus and for his husband Lucius, and godfather Remus 4.) not a family tradition but just something that honours their two proud dads. 5.) the obvious floral link for the Evans . So any suggestions on some names throw my way, I always have trouble trying to pick a perfect name for a baby


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius wished desperately he could do something, anything at all for his husband. He had never felt this helpless in his life. The last weeks of Harry's pregnancy with the twins had been horrible. He had intense back pains to the point he had been confined to bed rest the last month, heart burn and swollen ankles, and the babies were barely giving him a moment of peace. Harry loved the babies so much and wanted them but the pain was getting worse and he was growing anxious for them to be born. Lucius had asked about a c-section but Poppy had argued the babies were better coming on their own and that neither Harry nor his twins were in any distress. When he went past his due date though it was becoming harder for Harry to deal with the constant discomfort or being forced to remain on bed rest.

A week past Harry's due date Lucius came into their bedroom where Harry was doing some paper work. He was still working, doing grading for his godfather and keeping in touch with the school governors via the post. He refused to remain useless as he called it. Soon enough he reminded his husband he would be too busy.

Lucius leaned down and kissed him and his belly. "You know I don't have to go. I hate leaving you and the babies."

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly. "The twins and I understand. My dads, godfather and Tonks are here and Draco is coming eventually. I'll be okay."

For the past month Lucius had limited his work. He had known that there was a good chance that the twins would come early. But they decided to be Malfoys. Harry reminded his husband constantly that the pain and time was his fault. The twins had decided they were definitely Malfoys. That made them stubborn as mules. Lucius tended to think his husband was just as stubborn. But he was smart enough to keep such thoughts to himself. He knew he would be on permanent diaper duty otherwise. And sleeping on the couch as well.

Lucius rubbed the stomach. "You two I am only gone for a few hours, don't go being born on Daddy while he is gone. I don't plan on missing your birth."

Harry shook his head. "I doubt with twins that someone could not find you before the babies come. You promised me you'd be in contact reach at all times."

Lucius kissed his lips. "You know I will. I am only going to this bloody meeting because you insisted."

There had been two reasons. Harry knew his husband wanted to be home as much as possible when the twins came. And Harry wanted that of course. He would not only want the help but the company as well. But Harry was also going mad. His husband's hovering had become obsessive since he had passed his due date. Harry had regretted his husband no longer worked there. He had sent his husband to the weekly staff meetings in his place to report back to him but that was one hour long.

Draco appeared in the doorway. "Dad you better be going or I have a feeling my brother there is going to be hexing you into next week."

Harry shook his head. "I might have considered but I need help with all the extra diapers. But he might still want to get out of here soon."

Finally Lucius took off but as he was leaving Harry's dads and Lila were coming in. The couple had learned a month ago that they were expecting a second daughter. They had been hoping for the news. They would have been happy for a son like Johnnie but they liked the idea of two little girls close together in age. Lila would be just short of two years older. Though oddly it would be the new baby's niece and nephew she would be going to school with and playing with as well.

Draco sunk down onto the bed. "You know that you will have to hurry up or you will force me and Mione to postpone our wedding."

Harry smirked at his brother. "Your wedding is not till the end of June and if these babies think they are staying put for another month they are seriously mistaken."

Really he had been assured by Poppy that she would perform a c-section in a week if the twins had not come on their own accord. Draco and Hermione would be married two days after Draco's birthday, on June 25th and then would spend two weeks taking a private yacht trip through the Caribbean. They had decided on a muggle honeymoon and rehearsal dinner locations but the wedding itself would be a more traditional wizarding wedding. They had decided to marry at the manor but their wedding was going to be outdoors and it would be as different from Lucius and Harry's wedding as was possible for them to have.

Sirius smiled when they came into the room and bent down to kiss his son. "You know Lila is anxious to be an Aunt. You really need to spit those two out soon."

Harry smirked and rested his hand against his father's belly which was just starting to show. "I will remember that when this little girl is on her way as well."

Laughing Sirius reminded him that his daughter was a half Snape and they believed in being punctual to a tee. Harry smiled at Severus. He had never imagined a few years ago those two married or the fathers of two little girls together. But they were so happy. And seeing his father with Lila, he knew Severus would be wrapped around the finger as much by his second princess as his little flower, from birth.

Severus knew his thought as usual. "Imagining me with a second daughter and picturing your husband with his finally? You know you have made Lucius' dreams."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I know. And I know he will love the son I give him as dearly as Draco. But I have no doubt which baby he'll want to hold first."

There were no doubts he was right in the room. For a pureblood lord Lucius has always been quite intent on having a daughter. Not that he did not absolutely adore Draco and with both sons would be in heaven, but he just wanted a touch of pink in his life as well. They were all talking babies and finishing lunch a few hours later when Harry was bowled over with sharp shooting pains and he knew the babies were on their way as did everyone else before they saw his water break.

Severus reached out and scooped his son up off the bed. "Draco you need to track down your father soon. He will not want to miss the birth of the twins."

Harry clung to his father's neck through another contraction. "Please get him Draco."

They knew being this far past his due date and the fact that his contractions and the water breaking said the babies were definitely on their way and soon. Harry was petrified as his father took him through the floo network. He had been anticipating the birth of the twins but now that it was here he was scared to death. He had watched his dads and others go through it but this was different.

As he was lowered onto a bed and Poppy started prepping him Harry clung to his father. "I need Luc. I can't do this without my husband. I need my husband."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius hated being in meetings and he had been gone longer then expected. He loved his business. There was no doubt in that. But his husband he loved more. He swore when he got involved with Harry he'd do this right. He would be there for his husband and their babies. He would never miss the big moments this time. He had been there when Draco was born but he had missed a lot of his son's life. Harry and Draco both reminded him it was because he had been a spy and he had been protecting his son from Narcissa. Draco had forgiven his absence a long time ago and he had made it up to his son. But he swore he would never have to make it up to the twins. He would never make the same mistakes. The twins would never wonder where he was. Harry would never wonder where he was. He'd keep this promise.

Lucius had been dragged into the ministry for a meeting with the minister. Cornelius had sworn it would not take long. He knew about Lucius' husband and the babies. Lucius had made sure to tell his assistant where he was gone but he had this feeling in his stomach like something was definitely going on back home.

Draco appeared in the doorway a half hour into the meeting. "Thank Merlin you are still here. Harry is in labour. You need to get back to school now."

Cornelius was laughing. "Go to your husband's side. I have three children with my wife and I know what she would have done if I had missed their births."

Smiling Lucius barely acknowledged the comment as he rushed out of the room headed for the part of the ministry where he could apparate. He wished he could have apparated into the castle for when he got to the edge of the school grounds he felt like it was a million miles away. Draco was out of breath trying to keep up with him but still managed to be laughing most of the way. He knew how excited his dad and Harry both were about the birth of the twins. He also knew the minister was right. Harry would never forgive his husband if he missed the birth. Hermione, the Weasleys and Lupins were all in the waiting room when they arrived. They did not need to ask if Harry was still in labour for he was screaming at the top of his lungs and for his husband.

Lucius raced in and Sirius gave up his place so Lucius could bend and kiss his husband. "I am here my love, I am here."

Harry had been told to start pushing and the head of their first had already begun to appear. "You better have or you'd never touch me ever again."

Taking his husband's hand Lucius encouraged him to push swearing he would change diapers for six months to make up for all of this pain. Harry clung desperately to his father and to his husband and began pushing. Harry collapsed sobbing against the pillows as the first baby, a beautiful little boy who without a doubt was a Malfoy, came into the world. Sirius replaced his husband's position as Severus was to act as nurse and claimed his newly crying grandson into his arms. The pride and sheer love in the face of Severus as he held his first grandson in his arms brought nearly s much tears to Harry as the sight of his son.

Poppy reminded him when he wanted to hold the baby. "His little sister is in there and I am sure she is more then anxious to make her entrance into the world."

Lucius kissed his husband on the head. "You will soon have them both in your arms Harry. Now come on, our little girl wants to meet you I am sure, just as badly."

Holding to his husband and now his dad Harry knew that he wanted his little girl just as bad. He started pushing. He was on the verge of collapse when the beautiful slightly smaller but still very much a Malfoy baby girl came into the world. As her cries filled the room Harry collapsed against the pillows exhausted but ecstatic."

He kissed his husband. "Go see our little ones and tell me how they look, cut their cords."

Lucius returned the kiss. "You amaze me my love. You amaze me."

Looking down at the twins Lucius had never felt his heart swell like this, since Draco was born. They both looked like Draco at birth, well a feminine version in the case of his daughter. They had the platinum hair and the Malfoy features. He just hoped like he knew his husband was, they had Harry's eyes. Lucius scooped up his daughter and Severus took their son when they were cleaned and bundled, and headed for the bed where Harry was in fresh blankets and gown.

Severus handed him his son as Lucius joined him in bed. "Here is your beautiful little boy Harry. Thank you for my precious grandchildren."

Harry did not look up for more then a moment from the innocent baby in his arms. 'Thank you and dad for being here. You know it means the world to me."

The grandfathers and big brother got their first look but they decided to leave when the babies began to fuss. They knew they needed to nurse and Harry and Lucius deserved some alone time to bond. Just as Harry had slipped out after his sisters and Johnnie were born to give his dads and godfather and Tonks time to bond. Harry saw them leave but he knew they and the others in the waiting room would be back. He was grateful for the alone time. Poppy came over and showed him how nurse both. Harry would nurse both for the first few feeds so they could get accustomed to it and then Lucius or someone would bottle feed one as he nursed the other.

Poppy showed him to do both. "It might take a few moments but they should latch on here soon enough."

Harry was in tears when they both eventually latched on. "I never imagined the bond. This is incredible Luc. I have never felt this amazing."

Watching his husband nurse Lucius knew. He could see his husband was in absolute heaven with the babies. He knew it was a bond he would never understand. But he was happy his husband had it. He claimed his daughter for a burp when they were done. They were both delighted to see that they had Harry's blazing green eyes.

Harry looked down at his son in his arms. "Just like their Daddy but my eyes, just how I was hoping these two little ones would look."

Lucius smiled and kissed his husband. "I am just happy they have their Papa's amazing eyes. I could not have asked for anything better."

For an hour they sat together watching their two beautiful little ones nurse and then drift off to sleep. They knew they had a waiting room full of people but they wanted their alone time with their precious babies. There was time enough for them to show the babies off to the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually the others were allowed into the room and Harry was reminded how lucky the twins were. They not only had a big brother but they had grandfathers in abundance between Harry's dads, Remus and Arthur, and grandmothers in the forms of Molly and Tonks. As well as two very young Aunts and an Uncle, and another one on the way of course. Not to mention the Weasley kids and Luna, and Hermione.

Draco accepted his new little sister as Molly had taken the boy from Harry. "They are so beautiful. They look like me in my baby pictures."

Sirius was looking at his grandson over Molly's shoulder bit was soon handed him the baby. "But with Lily and Harry's eyes. They are heart breakers."

As the babies were making their rounds Harry and Lucius had to start filling out the paper work. They had not even asked the godparents for the twins yet so they decided to start there first.

Lucius looked at Draco. "The first born is usually godson to a brother or best friend of the father. You and Hermione are brother and sister to Harry. Would you?"

Draco looked over at his little brother who was handed to Hermione who he shared a smile with. "We would be so honoured Dad. You know we would."

Harry and Draco had only become friends in the last half of fifth year but they had become brothers. Now Draco was his stepson and half brother of the twins. And Hermione had been his sister since he was eleven. He could not think of anyone more fitting to be godparents to their son. Severus was for Draco as Lucius' best friend and Sirius to Harry as James'. It was fitting.

Harry did the asking for his daughter. "I wanted some red heads and I was hoping Charlie that you and your husband would do me the honours."

Charlie's husband was not there as he was away on a story but he was as honoured a Draco and Hermione, and Rodger would be. "We would love that Harry."

He had considered any of his brothers. He had been about to choose a twin but like their wedding he had trouble choosing between the twins. But he and Charlie had become extremely close through the problems with Ron. He and his husband had saved Harry from being raped by Ron and his goons and had been through the trial with him as well. Harry was godfather to their son and had decided to return the honours to them.

Fred asked. "Well we will forgive you since you chose a red head for not picking a twin but now we need names."

Lucius took his daughter. "This is Adriana Elaine Malfoy."

And Harry introduced his newly returned son. "And this is Alexander Eryx Malfoy."

They explained their name choices. Adriana was a type of plant for the Evans' family but had been chosen also because it was a character in a "Comedy of Errors" to honour the two proud dads. Elaine was the name of numerous characters in Arthurian legend including wife of Lancelot, and meant light like Lucius. Alexander was a name from Roman history like Lucius, Grandpas Severus and Remus. And Eryx was a character in Greek myth for the Blacks in their family but was also a genus of snake for all the Slytherin blood.

Arthur smiled at the name choices. "We were honoured you'd consider us in the name choices as well as godparents. You know we consider them grandchildren."

It was Lucius who answered for his husband. "We would never have it any other way Arthur. You have meant a lot to Harry and I know you will to the twins as well."

Eventually people began leaving as Harry was drifting off and the twins were sleeping. Remus promised to send word to Harry's Aunt and cousin and arrange for them to come and see the twins soon. Harry had kept them updated through his pregnancy and he knew they would be happy to hear.

Author note: so I decided I would try honour all four traditions and my fifth idea of just honouring the dads (Roman history, myth/space, Arthurian, flowers, dads)

Adriana Elaine Malfoy: Adriana (Spanish) a person from northern Hadria, it is a type of flowering plant from Australia to honour the Evans tradition but was chosen to honour Harry and Lucius who went to see "Comedy of Errors" in Rome on their first honeymoon, Harry gave him a first edition copy on Valentine's day, Adriana is the name of a character. Elaina (English) light, means the same as Lucius does but is the name of numerous characters in Arthurian legend including Lancelot's wife, honour of the Weasley family.

Alexander Eryx Malfoy: Alexander (Greek) defender of man, is the name of a Roman emperor and a Roman usurper, Alexander Severus was the last emperor of the Severan dynasty, follow Roman imperial traditions of Lucius, Severus and Remus. Eryx (Greek) means boxer was the son of Aphrodite and a mortal king, was known as a greater boxer, honour of Draco, Sirius and Tonks for the Black tradition


	14. epilogue

They had decided to make this a family trip this year in more ways then one. Harry and Lucius had not only brought their three but Draco and Hermione with the kids and Harry's dads had come along as well. Tonks and Remus had been invited but they had been busy but they and their two sent their love. Lucius had kept his promise to his husband to show him the wonders of the world. They had been married for ten years now and Lucius had taken him to every corner of the globe at least once. They returned though to their favourite, a natural wonder of the world, the Great Barrier Reef, to celebrate their anniversary. The kids had been before but Alex and Adri who were eight now had only been four and their little brother had been nursing. They had been blessed just over three years after the twins with a beautiful third son for Lucius, Ewan Nestor who was the opposite of the twins, Harry in every feature but he had Lucius' blue eyes and not Harry and the twins' green eyes. Though he loved all four of his kids, Adri would always be Lucius' secret favourite for she was his one and only daughter. He had yet even to have a granddaughter.

Draco had been working for his dad for some years now but Hermione was a senior partner with a major firm. They had been blessed with two beautiful little boys since they were wed. They had married six weeks after the twins were born in a beautiful Oriental garden themed wedding at the manor. They had waited till Hermione finished law school so though married nine years their eldest son Lucas Draco was six and their younger Michael Scorpio was three. They had not told Lucius but they were trying for number three with hopes for a daughter. Harry knew. Their sons had been named in part in Lucan's case for their fathers.

Harry smiled when the last of their guests arrived before their yacht they chartered for a week was about to cast off. "It is about time you four got here."

Severus kissed his son on the cheek. "You know that we took your sisters to the zoo and as you can imagine we had quite the time pulling them away from it."

His fathers had got their wish of two daughters close together in age and were never disappointed to only have one son, Harry. Lila had turned ten a few weeks before

And her little sister who would go to school with the twins had turned eight in October, little Cyllene Medea.

Harry bent down and kissed his sisters. "Glad you two could pull yourself away from the elephants and come. I promise the boat is pretty cool as well."

Lena kissed his cheek. "You know we want to come with you Harry and you promised to take us to see the blue penguins remember when we get back."

Ruffling his sister's curls he assured her they still had some time before they had to return home. Their actual anniversary was at the end of the week on the yacht. Harry had taken over teaching DADA some years ago from Remus d since he and his father were teachers, they did need to be back by the 6th. Harry had loved his work with the governors and still held is seat, and had been a guidance counsellor position for five years before Remus had actually retired. But he was happy to be teaching now. Lucius still commuted from the school and he kids loved living there though they all could not wait till they actually started.

Lucius drew his husband in close and kissed him. "To think it has been nearly ten years. I can never thank you enough for how amazingly happy you make me."

Harry kissed his husband tenderly. "I could say the same. I can not even imagine my life without you and our beautiful children any more."

His life had never been easy. He had been orphaned young. Abused and molested. And after facing Voldemort had faced jealous friends and nearly been raped. But there had been so much happiness. His dads, his godfather and Tonks, his husband and kids, Draco and Hermione, the Weasleys and his true friends. He would give up none of it. The horrors he had survived made him stronger. And would make him a better father to his kids He'd do anything to ensure they never suffered as he had.

Harry looked at the horizon as they cast off. "A perfect way to celebrate a decade of marriage and may more to come."

Author note: Ewan Nestor Malfoy: Ewan (English) young warrior for Harry not only as hero but as the DADA teacher, Nestor (Greek) traveler, for the globe trotters

Lucas Draco Malfoy: Lucan (Latin) a variant honour to Lucius also means light. Draco (Latin) dragon, honour of the baby' dad and constellation.

Michael Scorpio Malfoy: Michael (Hebrew) who is like god, honour of Hermione's dad, Scorpio (Latin) scorpion, constellation of the zodiac, for Black family

Cyllene Mede Black: Cyllene (Greek) is a mountain nymph and the name of a moon of Jupiter for the blacks, Medea (Greek) cunning for her Slytherin Papa


End file.
